Gimme an Awk- gimme a -ward! What do you get? Awkward
by AllisseLove
Summary: Jack is dating a girl, but his friends don't believe him because they didn't even saw or meet her. When Jacks girlfriend comes to Seaford spending the summer with her boyfriend, will things be awkward? The story is better than the summary. Give this story a chance! I suck at summaries! Please R&R! Parings: Kick, Jika, Milie, Brody/Kelsey & Eddie/O.C.
1. Is it really her?

**Heya readers, **

**I'm back with a new story. **

**I should tell you why, I don't know how to continue A real life story, Kickin'up, Kickin'It Jack and Kim **

**so if you like one of this stories then PM me! **

**I upload my other stories soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or something ells! I only own some of my O.C.!**

* * *

**Gimme an Awk- gimme a -ward! What do you get? Awkward**

Summary: _Jack is dating a girl, but his friends don't believe him because they didn't even saw or meet her. When Jacks girlfriend comes to Seaford spending the summer with her boyfriend, will things be awkward? The story is better than the summary. Give this story a chance! I suck at summaries! Please R&R! Parings: Kick, Jika, Milie, Brody/Kelsey & Eddie/O.C._

**Chapter 1: Is it really her?**

**Jack P.O.V.**

"Jack! Dude, please!" Jerry begged me all the way to the dojo.

Seriously he's getting on my nerves right now. We walked inside the dojo. Milton and Mika were already there sparring while Julie was watching. "Please! Tell me what the big news is!" Here he goes again.

Milton walked to us and asked "big news?" I nod. "Ohhh, tell us!" The girls said. I looked at my friends and Milton ask "You're not leaving right" I shook my head, I knew why he was asking me that, because our friend Eddie said that he was leaving to New York, because his parents had to work there, I said "I don't know, my mom texted me and said that there is a surprise waiting for me." "Maybe you fantasy girlfriend" Jerry joked and laughed. I shot him a dead glare and he immediately stopped laughing. "Okay for the ten-thousands time, I have a girlfriend, but she live in Tennessee. So that's the reason you all didn't met her yet and I don't know what kind off news my mom this time have for me!" I told them all ones again and specially for Jerry. "You're not leaving right, Brochacho?"

I turned around and saw my best friend. "No, I'm not leaving." I told him, but then Milton have to complain "But how do you know that you aren't leaving if you don't know what the surprise is" I rolled my eyes and walked to the bench and sat down. "I know my mom, and plus if it was sad or something ells then she will text things like 'Jackson! Get your ass here I have some bad news" I told them and they nod.

"Speaking about news, tomorrow we have vacation" Brody cheered and we cheered with him. "No homework or detention!" Jerry yelled happy and did his happy dance. Mika hugged her boyfriend and said "Tomorrow only going to school to celebrate vacation." everyone nod in agreement.

Rudy came out his office, and heard the word 'vacation' and ask us "Somebody going to do something interesting in the vacation?" "I'm going one week to Hawaii" Brody said happy. "When are you going?" I ask him "next Tuesday" He answered dreamy. "Going with Kelsey?" We all ask him and he nod. "well today with practice we are going to do nothing cause I shove it to tomorrow, cause my mom wants me to be with her when my family come." He told us.

**~Time skipped**

I was in a working out 'room' or dojo call what you wanna call it, with my grandpa, I thought that my mom was home, but she was still working and my dad was on a short business trip for two weeks and he will come back next Thursday. I just beat the dummy.

"Son what's wrong?" My grandpa ask me, as he saw that I was murdering the dummy, I was getting hot so I took my shirt off and answered "I just feel alone!" and hit the dummy harder. "Don't they believe you?" He ask me, I nod and kicked the dummy, I walked over to the bench and sat down. "You miss her right?" My grandpa ask me while sitting next to me, I nod and said "I miss her so bad, I miss her laugh, her voice, her- I mean everything!" I grabbed a towel and dried my face. "We know that you miss her. We see it." I nod and drink some water out my bottle. "Jack I'm going to take a shower and see you later" my grandpa told me. I nod and said "Okay, see you later gramps." He smiled and I forced a smile back and he left the room. I stood up after a minute when my gramps left and continued working out.

* * *

**Jake (gramps) P.O.V.**

When I was done showering I went downstairs to watch some TV, but I didn't fallowed it. I was thinking how I can make my grandson happy. I thought where Maria (Jack's mom) was, it was 5.30 pm and she was done with working an hour ago. I watched the weather news '_It's about to rain all night and tomorrow will it be hot and we get nice weather._' sure nice weather over my dead body, I changed the channel and I looked outside and it was raining, I was worried about Maria. I grabbed the phone and search her number I found it, I was about to call her when the front door opened, I looked at the direction and saw Maria and a girl who have two luggage with her, I remember her for some reason.

The girl wears a hat and a jacket. "Just hang your jacket here and hat. Kim" wait what, did I heard that right? Kim? The girl took out her jacket and her hat. Is it really her?

* * *

**This was the first chapter!**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Review!**

**The first lest just say 9 reviewers gets an shout out,**

**Review and you will make this girl really happy! **

**Just one question if you like the story? **

**Should I upload the story ones in a month or just if I can handle it every week.**

**Love you all,**

**AllisseLove**


	2. Friends and the present?

**Hey! my dear readers!**

**I'm back with the new chapter!**

**Here are the shout-outs: **

**Canon's Son**

**Olivian (Guest)**

**nalda. lihic .5**

**EverythingHasBeautyWithin**

**bigdreamer1597**

**xxxShiningStar23xxx **

**stephanie. cox. 3705**

**squirmyorchid**

**XxoMelodyGirloxX**

**This were the first nine reviewers! but I'll put the others in it trough: **

**LoveShipper**

**AMAZING (Guest)**

**Pebbles (Guest)**

**KarateGirl77 **

**Guest **

**crystal96429 **

**Guest **

**zabdiiiii-62**

**katina826741**

**Inspiringstories **

**astridluvhiccup963**

**Peace-Rocks123 **

**kickinfan321**

**U DON'T KNOW ME BUT I KNOW U**

**jackandkimforever**

**LOVESUCKS87**

**Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally**

**Guest**

**Kick all the way (Guest)**

* * *

***mouth open* wow! Thank you all for the reviews we got to the 25 + **

**I'm so happy! Thank you! **

**Here is chapter two! I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or something ells! I only own some of my O.C.!**

* * *

**Friends and the present? **

**Jake P.O.V.**

Blond locks came out her hat. She walked inside with Maria. "Hey dad I'm home" She greeted me. "I see, you brought someone too" I said to her, Maria nod and the girl looked a bit shy, I stood up and said "You must be Kim, the girlfriend from my grandson" She nodded shyly and said "Yes sir." I laughed and said "call me Jake" She smiled at me. "Dad where is Jack?" Maria ask me, I thought a little bit and said "The last time I saw him was that he was in the little dojo, but that was a half hour ago so I don't know if he's here now.' Maria nod slowly and said "I will call him" "Or maybe I will go to him?" Kim suggested us. We looked at each-other and smiled. "Sure honey, just go down that hall and then you see big doors and there is it" Maria told her. Kim nod and went to the direction.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I walked down the hallway and saw the big doors. They were kinda glassy, so I could see Jack beating a dummy. I opened the door carefully and stepped in and closed the door without any sound. I looked around and it looks like a dojo. "Dang it's hot!" I giggled quietly and grabbed his towel and his bottle water, I went to him and told him "I guess you need this" He turned around and grabbed the towel to dry him and grabbed the bottle water and said "Thanks babe" and took a sip, but soon he spit it out and turned to me and yelled happy "KIM!" He hugged me tight. When he stopped hugging me he kissed me.

It felt so nice to kiss him again. I really missed him. When we broke the kiss I looked at him and he attacked me with questions. "what are you doing her, who did this, who paid the flight, how are your parents" he ask me all, I laughed and said "easy boy" I pecked his lips and answered all his questions "I'm staying here in the vacation, your parents called my dad and bought my ticket and my parents are fine Jack'

He hugged me ones again and let me go. I looked at him and ask "so how is it here in Seaford?" Jack signed and said "Seaford is nice, but I missed only one thing here that would it make it perfect.' "and what was that thing" I ask him, he smiled at me and by now our noses were touching and he said "You" and he pressed his lips against mine, he kissed me with all the love he had, I smiled in to the kiss, after a minute of two we broke apart and I said "I'm going to get my stuffs to my room" "I will help you, cause I'm done with practice' he said with a smile and he hugged me, I nod and walked out the 'dojo' with Jack's hand in mine and we went to the living room and Jack was called by his mom, "Jack, come here" Jack walked to his mom and Maria ask him "how was school and practice today Jack?"

"School was okay and boring, because we only had to bring our books back and had to stay two hours in our English lesson and tomorrow we only have to go to school for getting our grade book. Practice was canceled today and was shoved to tomorrow." he told his mom. "Okay, maybe you can bring Kim to practice if she want" Maria suggested I smiled at her and said "Well maybe" while biting my lower lip.

I grabbed one off my luggage and Jack grabbed the other one and we went up the stairs to the guest room. "So how is it with your friends?" I ask him when we entered 'my room' and wow it was really big! Jack signed and said "all good, they have all a girlfriend, and they want me also to have one" he muttered the last part.

I looked at my boyfriend and ask him "Do they know that you have a girlfriend?" "Yeah! I told them ten thousand times! but they won't listen to me!" Jack yelled frustrated and let him self fall on the king size bed. "And they wont believe me!" he said the last part. "Ohhh..." I all I could say. I lied down next to him. His arm came around my waist. I signed and ask "Jack, does your friends do karate?" "Yeah..." he said with a sign.

"But no one things that you have a girlfriend?" I ask him while looking up and him. "Well my friends only and the girls who likes me don't wanna believe that I have a girlfriend. Only my family knows it." He told me. I sat up and looked at the time. "wow it's 5,30 pm" I said, and stood up. "JACKSON BREWER GET YOUR ASS DOWN STAIRS RIGHT NOW!" Maria yelled from downstairs. Jack groaned and stood up, he pecked my lips and said "Be back soon" I nod and started to unpack my stuffs.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I ran downstairs and saw Milton, Jerry and Brody. "What?" I ask a bit angry. "Hello to you too man" Jerry said, I glared at him. "Our school against the Raymond's tonight at 8.30 pm remember?" Brody remembered me. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot." I said, he looked at me and then Milton ask "So do you know the surprise already?" Surprise where was he- Oh... "Well I don't know maybe I have it or maybe I don't I don't know..." I said "but I'm coming tonight to the play." I said trying to change from subject.

Lucky for me Jerry said "Nice man! WOOH!" "can we hang out here till we have to go?" Jerry ask then. As much I want them to stay, I just wanted to be alone with Kim and maybe my mom and gramps. "I'm sorry dude, I have other plans, in the evening because..." "because Jack have special person coming after diner." My mom helped me who was coming in the conversation. "Who?" Milton ask us. "Someone you guys don't know" I said to them. They nod and Milton said "Okay good luck and we see you in the game tonight." I bro-hugged them and I said to Brody. "Bro good luck with the play, make our school happy tonight." "no worries Brochacho, I got it with the team, I hope I see you in the game watching the play early." He told me and I said "I will try to come five minutes earlier but I don't know, but I know I will come." He fake smiled and said "see ya after the game then Brochacho!" they all went to their homes or to Brody's and we closed the door.

"thanks for helping me mom" I thanked her she smiled at me and said "No prob." "Now I know from who you got that line Jack" Kim said while walking down the stairs. "No, my mom use my line very often, but it is my line" I complained Kim laughed and my mom joined also. "Sweetie, I said that all the time when you got a problem and I helped you out." My mom remind me. "Jackie I thought that you always said "You probably shouldn't have done that.'?" Kim ask me and looked me in the eyes. "Yeah, you love that line do you?" I ask her in a flirt tone. Kim blushed lightly, aw it so cute when she's blushing and tried to hide her blush with using her hair. I walked to her and had my arms around her and whispered in her ear "You cute when you doing that you know" Kim blushed even harder when I told her that.

"Jackson, don't make her feel uncomfortable around you." my mom said to me. "So wanna go to the football game from my school tonight?" I ask Kim. "Sure, I would like that." She answered and smiled at me. She gave me a small kiss and of course my mom have to interrupt our moment by saying "Awww... my boy is growing up" "Son get your hands off that girl so we can eat." My gramps told me. I signed and walked with Kim to the dinner table. We sat down on the chairs and ate some rice, meat, salad and vegetables like, carrots, green beans and spinach. When we finished eating my granddad looked at Kim's plate and ask "Kim, don't you like carrots?" "I wish I liked it but I'm allergic for it." Kim told my gramps while she smiled a little. "Ohhh okay." My gramps said. We all cleaned the dishes and went different ways.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I went in my room and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I locked the bathroom door and took a quick shower. I dried my body and hair and changed in a light pink top saying 'Follow Your Heart', Diamonte Rip Front Skinny Jeans, Straps Sandals. I put my sliver necklace whit a heart written 'Love' I got that from Jack when he moved to Seaford 6 months ago. I add some light make up and did my hair and put my earrings on and looked at the mirror and I walked out the bathroom and walked in the room I grabbed my little handbag and grabbed my I phone and walked down stairs. **(Link on my profile) **

I saw Jack looking at me I smiled and told him "Jack eyes are up here" "I know, ready to go?" He ask me. I nodded and Jack yelled "BYE MOM! WE WILL BE BACK AROUND 11.00 PM!" "Kay sweetie" His mom said down the stairs. I giggled and we walked out the door. We walked down the street in a comfortable silence hand in hand. We walked to the place and there were already peoples there. "Front, Middle or back?" Jack ask me I thought and said "Middle if it's okay with you?" I looked at him and said "Sure." We walked to one off the benches and sat down. It was little dark but I didn't care, we the game was about to start a girl with long brown hair, a short black crop top, a flower print skirt, an black Channel bag, black print heels, with a lot of accessories and had tons of eye make up. **(link on my profile) **came up to us and said bitchy "Move bitch this is my place, and let me sit next to my boyfriend."

* * *

**Whaahahaaa!**

**A cliffy! I'm evil am I?**

**Guess: **

**Who is that girl?**

**This was the second chapter! **

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Please Review! Make me happy like last time!**

**The next chapter, Kim meet Julie, Kelsey and Mika... **

**Next chapter will maybe a little bit with drama. **

**I'm busy with writing it right now!**

**So Review and I'll try to post the chapter ASAP!**

**Love you all!**

**AllisseLove **


	3. The game

**Heya! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Thank you so much for al the amazing reviews! 50 reviews!? you are all amazing!**

**kickinfan 321: Thanks xxx**

**Kickmebaby: Awww thanks hehe you will read were this chapter is all about. **

**LiveYourPassions: Haha you will read who it is, and you know me about the cliffy's I always do by INFY :P**

**Princess-Girl 12: You will read! **

**nalda. lihic. 5: Thanks :D**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover: Did I update soon enough?**

**jackandkimforever: Just read and find out honey!**

**LoveShipper: Thanks, I'm glad you found it cute**

**KarateGirl 77: did I update soon? XD**

**Dogguidelover: I'll try not to swear in this story but sometimes there will be some light swearing...**

**jendallforever: thanks for the support**

**bigdreamer 1597: Well, the guys are going to meet Kim soon!**

**astridluvhiccup 963: I hope you love this chapter also!**

**Well you may see that I'm uploading now a other chapter,**

**because I didn't have any homework and stuffs, and this chapter was soon done with typing. **

**So enjoy this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or something ells! I only own some of my O.C.!**

* * *

**The game**

**Brody P.O.V.**

We all were in the changing room and I sat down on the bench, we were listening what our coach said. When he was done telling stuffs everyone stood up and walked out. Except me, my coach walked to me and ask "what's wrong?" I signed and said "My best friend may won't come to the game." and I looked down. "Do you know why? cause this is the most important game off this school year" my coach said. I agree with him and said "I know! but he have an special person is coming. I am happy for him, but..." "but you better wanted that he was here so he could support you" My coach filled by, I nod. "Boy, all I could say is if he's your best friend then I know that he will support you even he is here or not, understand?" Coach said. I nod and said "Thanks coach" And I stood up and walked out the changing room.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

The game was about to start when a high pitchy voice said "Move bitch this is my place, and let me sit next to my boyfriend." I shivered and looked at the person and she twirled whit her hair when she looked at me. "Sabrina, how much do I have to say that I'm not interested in you" I told her that for the fifteen billion time since I moved here. I know that's a lot. "I see the way you look at me" she said flirty, I saw that Kim was about to murder her. "Ohhh really? does it looks like this?" Kim ask and made a weird face. (the face from Milton, Eddie or Jerry on Ricky Weaver episode when Kim was dancing.)

I laughed a bit and Sabrina was looking shocked. When she finally unfroze she said "So move!" "I have a idea" Kim said and she stood up and sat on my lap. Sabrina's mouth hung open. "there now you can sit next to you 'boyfriend' hon" Kim said and smiled. "Urg whatever I'll sit next to Brat." After she said that she disappeared. "Great job Kimmy" I complimented her. "Thanks" she said and stood up and sat next to me again. "all are your friends football players?" Kim ask me during the game. "No, only my best friend" I told her she nod and watched the game.

**~Time skipped**

Everybody was cheering, they were screaming and yelling "SEAFORD!, SEAFORD!" "Nice game" Kim said and smiled at me. "I know..." I said and thought. "what's wrong?" Kim ask me. "I just remembered the last time when we were together watching a game" I told her. "Yeah, for you it was amazing and for me was just boring cause I broke my left leg." She said while thinking back too. "Jack not that you have to leave me, but I think you have to congrats your friend." Kim said while looking at her nails.

"Yeah, but you have to go with me. I don't want to lose you." I held my hand out and Kim smiled and took my hand. We walked trough the sea off people. Then I saw Brody, Milton and Jerry hugging him. Leaving their girlfriends alone sitting on the other bench. Kim's hand slipped out mine and I looked at her "What's wrong?" I ask then. "nothing but is it okay if I'm going to sit there? I'm little bit tired." she said while pointing to the direction off, Kelsey, Mika and Julie. I nod and said "Okay, you can also if you want talk to them they are the girls from my friends." Kim nod and pecked my lips and walked to the girls.

"SWASOME GAME DUDE WHOO!" Jerry yelled happy. "Thanks I wish that Jack was here too" Brody said sadly. "Hey bro" I said, he turned and said "Brochacho! You are here!" He bro-hugged me. "Yeah, I said I would come, so here am I" I said happy. "what about the special person?" Brody ask me and I shook my head and said "great game and she didn't mind." I knew they would ask 'your mom got you a hot chick?' "WOOOOHHH! Your mom got you a hot chick?" Jerry ask me. See... "Kinda my girlfriend from Tennessee." I said while I smiled. They began laughing, wow and I have the proof that is talking to their girlfriends. "good joke Jack, good joke" Jerry said while laughing still. "But, we but most of all me always know that she isn't real" My eyes winded when he said that. "You guys are thinking that I'm lying to you all 6 months long that I have a girlfriend?" I ask mad at them. "Dude yeah! We've never seen her! so how can we know that she is real?" Jerry ask me "Well maybe, my girl is talking to your girls!" I snapped at them. "Jack, please let it go! Just ask Sabrina out then your not alone anymore" Milton said, he knew he said the wrong thing. "Yeah make out with Sabrina!" Jerry said happy to me. I looked at Brody, I could tell he was out of words and finding the right words to say. I clenched my fist and walk away from my friends.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I just walked to them and they immediately talked to me. The three girls are awesome and really nice. One has brown chocolate hair called Mika, the other girl has light brown hair called Kelsey and the other girl has dirty blond hair and wears glasses named Julie.

"So where are you from?" Kelsey ask me. "Tennessee" I answered her and her mouth dropped. "Do you leave here?" Julie ask me. I shook my head. "Not that I don't like that you are here but what are you doing here then?" Mika ask me I looked at Mika and said "Just visiting my boyfriend." "Ohhh, someone have a boyfriend" Kelsey sang and I blushed bright red. "What's his name? and how does he looks like does he come to our school?" Mika ask me all those questions I laughed a bit. "Well he goes to this school, he's strong very cute and hot and have amazing brown hair he's just perfect, and you girls know him I guess cause his name is Jack Brewer" I said dreamy.

They where shocked and Kelsey said "so it was true what Jack said." I nod, and ask them "Why do you all think he's single?" "Well because he never shows a picture from his girl, we thought it was a trick so that the girls will stop hitting on him and the list goes" Julie explained to me. I nodded slowly and said "Okay I get it thanks for explaining Julie." "Your welcome honey" She said. My phone buzzed and I saw it was a text from Jack it says:

* * *

**Babe, come to the front door of the school, **

**I know you having fun now with the girls**

**and I happy for you, but I'm not in a good **

**mood right now and just want to go home.**

**I sorry baby. **

**Jack x**

* * *

"Who text you?" Mika ask me. "Jack" I said shortly. "What did he said?" Julie ask me. "That we have to go. He's not in a good mood right now." I told them they nod and Kelsey said "Is okay hon. we understand it, but here is my number so that we can keep in contact." I smile and she gave me her number and I gave her mine and I also did with Julie and Mika. "Well now I have to walk to the front door of the school." "I'll go with you. I need to go to the bathroom trough and it have the same way to get there." Julie said and stood up and told to the girls "Tell Milty, that I'm in the bathroom" the girls nod and we walked off.

We walked by the front door and saw a guy sitting on the stairs. "Jack?" we both ask. "Hey, Kim and Julie." He said not turning to us. "I'll go or I don't need a bathroom anymore." I laughed and said "Is okay, we will text." she nod and hugged me and I hugged back and she went inside the school and I walked to Jack who was standing now, waiting for me.

The walk home was awkward Jack didn't even talked how it was with his friends. He only kept nodding when I was telling something. When we reached home. He signed and opened the door and we walked inside and he closed the door. I went to my room and got changed in black pyjama shorts and a white shirt saying 'I love you'.

I lied down in my bed and thought about Jack. Why is he so down? Did I did something wrong? that kinda questions were going around my head. Until my phone buzzed and I looked at it and saw Kelsey apped me. (Kelsey is **bold** and Kim is _Italic_)

* * *

**Hey girly how is Jack?**

_I don't know he's ignoring me... :'(_

**Awww... Poor you, do you know what happened?  
**_No... :'( I'm worried about him, and questions are going trough my head..._

**Well I think maybe why he's doing that, but I'm not sure...**

_Tell me I'm okay with it. :)_

**Well, Brody told me about his present that he got his girl from Tennessee, but first they thought Jack made a joke about that, but he was dead serious. Brody saw that but Jerry kept going from like 'good joke Jack good joke' that made Jack mad a little bit and he said that he wasn't joking and Jerry said why aren't you making out with Sabrina? and Jerry laughed and laughed and laughed his head off. Milton was laughing too but stopped and ask him of he saw her 'you' in real or it was just an illusion. Jerry kept laughing and said 'dude we know that you are saying you have a girlfriend that all the girls wont hit on you but this make no sense, and if your girl is here then where is she?' and that made Jack really angry and the next what happened Brody didn't told me. **

_Ohhhh... If I see those guys I'll kill them!_

**Easy girl, Julie, Mika and I are taking care of it too. since we are their GF and met Jack's girlfriend in real life then we are thinking of giving our boys a punishment.**

_Ohhh okay, well I have to go. Going to try to sleep talk to you tomorrow. byee xxxx_

**Byeee honey! xxx**

* * *

I turned off my phone and turned the lights off and walked out my room. I saw Maria I walked to her "Hey Kim, what's wrong?" she ask me sweetly. "Were is Jack's room I need to talk to him." I ask her. She nod and said "honey his room is across your room" I looked surprised and said "well in that case thank you" she smiled and said "Goodnight honey" and kissed my forehead, I smiled and said "Yeah you too" and I walked to Jack's room. I knocked on the door, but didn't heard him.

I took deep breath and opened the door and walked in his room I guess. I looked around and saw karate trophies and posters and Jack's school bag. Yep this is Jack's room. I heard the shower so Jack was in the shower. I just sat on his bed and waited. The door opened 2 minutes later. Jack walked out with is black jogging pants and he's shirtless. I saw his six-pack it looked better then the last time I saw him without a shirt.

"liking the view?" He ask me whit a flirty smile. I faked smiled at him and looked at the ground. "What's wrong Kim?" Jack ask me as he walked over to me. "what happened?" I ask him but I still looked at the ground. "What do you mean?" Jack ask me confused, I signed and lied down on his bed and said "with your 'friends" Jack lied down next to me and said "you don't want to know." "I want to know, Jack I'm worried about you." I told him. While I sat up in his bed. Jack signed and hugged me from behind and said "Kim you'll never understand my friends." He's holding things back, because he's hugging me tighter. "Jack just tell me, why do your friends not believe you from having a girlfriend?" I ask him. "Because they wont believe it..." Jack said and he lied down on one of his pillows. "JACKSON TELL ME!" I yelled at him, I didn't meant to yell at him but he's keeping things for me. "THEY WANT ME AND SABRINA TOGHETER!" Jack yelled at me and I shocked. "there I said it, Happy now?" he ask it in a mad tone he grabbed a other pillow and brought it against his face.

I grabbed the pillow and put it back on the bed and I lied down next to him and said, "Well I'm happy and not... " He turned to me, I looked at him and said "Jack, I'm happy you told me that but not happy that your friends wont believe you that you already have a girlfriend. They have to accept that." Jack played with some off my blond locks. I looked at him. He smiled a little at me and I smiled back. I shivered and Jack grabbed his blanket and pulled it over me and he stood up and turned the light off and walked back.

He lied down and his arm came around my waist pulling me closer to him. I smiled at that and he kissed me softly on my lips. I relaxed a bit and put one arm on his shoulder and one on his chest. I pulled away slowly. Looking him at him he was deep in thought. He looked down at me a small smile came on his face. It was dark but I could see him smile. I pulled my self closer to him. I felt that my eyes were getting heavy, I looked at Jack he pecked my lips. Our noses were still touching "I love you Jack" I said and kissed him. When we pulled away for getting some air. My eyes shut close, I drifted soon to sleep. The last thing I heard was "I love you too Kim and I always will" and he kissed my forehead.

* * *

**Well this was the chapter! **

**Not one of the best... but it is an update.**

**Last part was cheesy and sweet right? **

**So the girl called Sabrina... hmmm... Don't worry the other girls are coming later in the story. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Review! Make me really happy like last time! when I saw your reviews!**

**Yeah not to say a lot, but girls use me as their friends and leave me alone all the time and only come to me if they are alone. I really hate that... **

**Did I forget something? Ohhh Yeah!**

**I'm already done with the next chapter only putting the points on the 'i' and waiting for the reviews! So I can update soon again!**

**So Review if you want that I update soon!**

**Maybe I'll put the new chapter on tomorrow... Only if I get tons off reviews like last time! :D**

**Next chapter Jack and Kim have a little date...**

**Review!**

**Love you all!**

**AllisseLove**


	4. Grade Books

**OMG! OMFG! **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**WOAW I JUST POSTED THA CHAPER AND WAS BUSY WRITING THE NEXT NEXT CHAPER **

**AND SAW ALREADY 19 plus NEW REVIEWS!**

**I'M SO HAPPY!**

**So enjoy this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or something ells! I only own some of my O.C.!**

* * *

**Grade Books **

**Jack P.O.V.**

The sun was shining in my room. I opened my eyes and looked at the time. It was 9:30 am. Lucky I only have to go to school at 11 pm. I looked down and saw my beautiful girlfriend lying against me. Ten minutes later Kim woke up. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Hey beautiful" I said and smiled at her. "Morning handsome" she said and I kissed her for a minute, I guess. "did you slept well?" I ask her "Yeah, you?" she answered me. I only nod and ask her "going whit me to school?" Kim looked at me and said "I guess, I have nothing better to do." "at 11 we have to be at school" I told her, she went out bed and said "I better go and change" I nod and she walked out my room.

The door of my room opened and my mom walked in. "Mom what are you doing here?" I ask her. "you okay? I heard last night some yelling." "I told Kim everything, but she had to get it out me, but no worries we don't have a fight." I told to my mom. She nod and smiled at me "you better don't hurt her or you get in trouble mister" she warned me, I looked at my mom and said "Mom you know I love Kim and don't want to hurt her." My mom smiled and said "You two are the best thing ever happened to us" I smiled and nod. "I'm well then I'm going to make some breakfast." mom told me, I nod ones again and she left the room and closed the door.

* * *

**~Time skipped **

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

I just put my hair in a ponytail and looked in the mirror.  
My light blue shirt 'READY for SUMMER BREAK?' saying in pink text, blue shorts and my light blue sandals. I was done for school. I checked my make up and it was perfect I put my earrings in and my hearted ring on and walked out my room to school. **(Link on profile!)**

On my way to school I was thinking. 'how will the guys react to each-other?' Dang what a hot day! I walked in school and I saw Mika sitting. I walked to her and said "Hey!" "Hey, please don't say about my clothes. I really don't have my day." I looked at her and she was wearing black Vans, dark blue shorts, a shirt saying a lot of times LOVE, some locks of her hair was tighten in a clip, her makeup was light and she wears back earrings and black bracelet. **(Link on my profile!) **"Darling you look fine" I told her she smiled and ask "How do you think the guys will react to each-other?" "I don't know honey, I talked with Brody a little bit about that but he didn't talked that much." I said with a sign.

"I wonder how the guys will react when they found out that she's real." I nod and said "probably they are saying things like you paid her for begging your girl or they will shut their mount and leave it with that" Mika nodded and ask "where is Jules? she's never late." I looked around and didn't see her either. "Probably she's walking with Milton" I guessed. "No I'm not, I'm here" Julie said behind me. I turned to her and something was different about her. "Jules new glasses?" Mika ask her, she nod. New look? she was wearing mint Vans, black shorts, her watch, a mint green shirt, wearing a moustache necklace, light green earrings and new glasses, her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing light makeup!? **(Link on my profile!) **"Jules you got a make-over!" almost yelled in the hallway. She nodded sadly and ask "yeah, do I look ugly?" "No!" Mika and I yelled. "you look great. I love your look" I told her. Mika nod in agreement.

"so where are the guys?" Jules ask. "We don't know." Mika said and was looking at something and signed. "where are you looking at?" I ask her no response. Julie was about to say something when three idiots yelled "Hey girls!" Brody walked to me and kissed my lips and ask "where is Jack?" "I don't know, I think he's still mad about yesterday." I told him he looked sad and Jerry said "He isn't mad anymore" "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE'S FEELING!" I yelled at him, look me and Jack are like bro and sis. "and you do? Tell us then!" Jerry snapped at me "I text with his girlfriend and she said that he was ignoring her she's worried about him!" I said in a normal tone to clam myself down.

Jerry laughed and said "you don't believe that nonsense right? we all know that Jack does that to let the girls stop hitting on him and by the way where is he?" He ask the last part. Mika shocked we looked at her and she ask "since when did you guys came here?" "five minutes ago and you don't even notice me?" Jerry ask shocked. "sorry I was looking at a scene." she said dreamy we all looked at her and she said while pointing "look there tell me what you see" we all looked at her direction and saw a couple kissing. "so what a kissing couple." Milton said. I walked closer and saw a blond girl with white Birkenstock light blue shorts, a mint green shirt and her hair in a ponytail **(Link on my profile!)** and a guy who look liked Jack then I caught Jack's brown band on his wrist. I knew it 100 present "guys it's Jack" I hissed at them.

Jerry, Milton and even Brody were laughing. I was about to say something but then the speakers turned on and called 'Pick your grade book and have a great vacation we see you over two and a half month!' the guys went to our English room to get their grade book. "We'll put this punishment in action as we are in the dojo." Julie said strict. Mika and I both nod and saw that Kim was walking to the door. "come we have to get our grade books" Mika suggested Jules nod and I said "you too can go I'll be back in a minute!" they nod and I ran to Kim. "KIM!" I yelled at her she turned and smiled small and said "hey Kelsey" "where are you going?" I ask her she said "outside Jack said that he'll back soon so that we can lunch and then to the dojo." she told me. "Ohhh someone here got a date!" I teased her again. She laughed and I said "well see ya at the dojo then!" she looked at me and I said "looking at how my friends are going to fight" she nod and said "kay see you then, bye!" and with that she walked out.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I sat on one of the benches, waiting for Jack. Man, it was hot! I seriously want to go to the beach now, maybe when I meet his friends we can go to the beach after I killed them. I signed and heard three high pitchy voices. "Sabrina is it real? are you and Jack an item!?" one ask exited, I turned and saw three girls. Of course Sabrina is there with her group they walked inside and Jack walked out side. "Hey beauty" he greeted me I stood up and we walked.

I was deep in thought. "Kim?" Jack ask me, trying to get me back to earth. He squeezed my hand and I looked up at him answering with "Huh?" "you okay?" He ask me worried, I nod and said "I'm okay Jack, but it's really hot here." He laughed and said "yeah I know" We walked in the mall and went in a place called Falafel Phil's.

* * *

**Well? how was it?**

**I hope it was great...**

**I just finished the next chapter also and I'm busy with the other one!**

**So Review! **

**Next one will be interesting. reasons to review!**

**Review!**

**Love you all!**

**AllisseLove**


	5. HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! THIS IS AWKWARD!

**OMG! OMFG! **

**I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL! WE ALMOST ON THE 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**HERE IS TE NEW CHAPTER!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or something ells! I only own some of my O.C.!**

* * *

**HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! THIS IS AWKWARD!**

**Kim P.O.V.**

Jack and I walked to a table and sat down. "Nice place" I said while looking around. "yeah I come here with the ga-" he was interrupted by a man with an accent calling "No! Tootsie! Just run, or the power is going to die!" He walked up to us he looked kinda Arabian and said happy "Jack it's nice to see you again!" Jack nod at the man and he turned to me, he shocked and said "Baby's Got the Noosh!"

I know that I was showing a weird face, but hey don't blame me I'm in an other town and visiting a place called Falafel Phil's, and a man said 'Baby's Got the Noosh!'

"Jack who is that?" he ask Jack, Jack smiled and said "this is Kim, she's my girlfriend, Kim this is falafel Phil, but we call him Phil." "HOLY GANOOSH!" My eyes winded and Phil said "Jack, I thought that it was a joke that you have a girl." here we go again. I told my self he continued "Not that kind of that yuck girl" Before I wanted to slap Phil Jack said "Kim it's okay, Phil calls you beautiful. He's also talking like that to his own cousin." I nod slowly and said "Okay, well it's nice to meet you then Phil" "Nice to meet you too, you look just like my cousin Mika, she's also kind of that yuck girl" He told me, I nod and he ask us "Falafel balls?" Jack said "I'm cool with that, what about you Kim?" "sure I'm okay with that." I said and smiled, "okay then two falafel balls will come in five minutes." He walked away and yelled "TOOTSIE! TWO FALAFEL BALLS FOR LOVE BIRDS!" Jack laughed about that.

"Well you met Phil, he's kinda..." Jack looked for a good word "apart?" I ask him "Yeah, apart but he's really nice and funny." He told me and I ask "who is Tootsie?" "his lovely goat." He told me. I wanted to yell but said "wow, I didn't except that" Jack nod we chat a bit till our food came.

* * *

**Mika P.O.V.**

We walked inside the dojo and I swear it was hot! H.O.T. HOT! "RUDY WE ARE HERE! KELSEY IS GOING TO JOIN FOR ONLY TODAY!" I yelled across the dojo. "KAY!" Rudy yelled back. "see I told you he wouldn't mind." I told Kelsey she nod and Julie ask "Okay what kinda punishment are we going to do to the boys?" "well, since I know that Kim and Jack are coming here too, lets just say-" and the doors opened and the boys walked in "fallow my lead" Kelsey whispered at us. We nod and Brody said "Hey baby" and kissed Kelsey. Kelsey pulled away and ask "so you boys are still thinking that Jack is dating a girl is a joke?" they nod, "Yah man, why?" Jerry ask her. "Because we met her." I said knowing that they would laugh and I was right they laughed again.

"Okay that's enough!" The girls yelled the boys stopped and Kelsey said "We are going to have a bet, If we win then you guys will get a punishment and if you guys win then you guys take care of our punishment. Understand?" "Ohhh your on!" The boys said and we all shook the hands.

"Mika I can't wait to win" Jerry said, I rolled my eyes and said "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry. Don't be so sure" and walked to the bench and said "why have it to be so hot today!" and I lied down on the bench. "Because it's summer" Milton explained me. I sat up and gave him 'are you kidding me' look.

Rudy walked out his office and said "Woah! It's hot in here!" "Really Rudy?" we ask him with sarcasm. He simply ignore us and ask "Where is Jack?" "On a date with his girlfriend so he will come later." Kelsey said, "Finding a girl to pay for begging his girlfriend" Jerry said I shot a glare at him and said "Don't say that! It is true he's on a date at Phil's"

"How do you know?" Milton ask me. "Sweetie honey, Phil text her that Jack was by Phil's with a date." Julie explained, "To find a perfect girl to act begging his girlfriend! Man how many times do I have to repeat that?!" Jerry said irritated.

"Okay then, Jerry spar with Julie, Kelsey spar with Milton, Mika spar with Brody" Rudy said we all nod and went to work. "When is Jack coming?" Brody ask me while throwing a punch. I caught his wrist and said "clearly I don't know you should ask Kelsey." He nod and flipped me on the ground.

"Nice one" I complimented him, Brody smiled and said "Thanks, you did great too" I smiled back at him and stood up. "I'm going to get some bottle of water who want some?" I ask, everybody nod and I said "I'll be right back"

I walked out the dojo and walked straight to Phil's. "Mika why the Noosh are you here?" Uncle Phil ask me when I entered. "Just getting some water for the gang." I said and I grabbed seven bottles of water. "and uncle try to stop saying Noosh. It's kinda awkward." I whispered in his hear, he nod and I saw Kim and Jack. I wanted to talk to them but they look so cute! Kim's head is on Jack's shoulder and Jack have one of his arms around her waist, it's to cute to ruin their moment.

I walked back and Brody ask "where were you?" "I had to get some water for you guys and then I saw Kim and Jack" when I said that I giggled and gave everybody a bottle. "OMG! Did you took pictures?" Julie ask exited "Julies how the heck should I do that with my hands full with water?!" I told her and we laughed. "I just forgot it" Julie said, Milton said "that's nothing for you" who had his arm around her and they walked outside. I drank some water Jerry had his arms around me and then he said "well now is the time of the truth." We all looked at the window and saw Kim and Jack.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

We walked out Phil's. I stopped immediately, Jack looked at me and ask "Something wrong?" "What would your friends say?" I ask him "Or will they believe you?" Jack kissed me when I ask again. We broke apart and he said "we will see" I nod only and we went in the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

Jack opened the door and we went inside. Everybody stopped talking and looked at us. There was a death silence. A man spoke up "Who's that?" probably their sensei. Jack put an arm around me and brought me close to him I placed one hand on his chest. "This is my girlfriend from Tennessee, her name is Kim, Kim Crawford." Jack introduces me to the group.

Awkward, silence then a boy with brown hair walked up to me and said "Hey, I'm Brody" and held his hand out. I shook his hand and said "Hey, nice to meet you." He smiled and walked to Kelsey. A Latino came and I could tell he is going to flirt a bit. "Hey, what it do girl? the name is Jerry" Jack's right hand became a fist and I said "I'm not interested, and nice to meet you Jerry" then the man said "I'm Rudy their sensei, we heard sometimes something about you."

I nod and looked up to Jack. "It's okay, I guess they like you" I smiled and he leaned in and kissed me. "EWWW!" The guys said, we pulled away and then I heard "Kim?" I turned to the door and saw Julie and no it can't be! "Milton!?" I ask surprised. We looked at each-other and Milton looked from Jack to me and from me to Jack a couple of times. Then Milton finally spoke "Jack tell me the truth" he took deep breath "are you dating my cousin?"

* * *

**Well? how was it?**

**You didn't saw that coming right?**

**I leave you guys with a cliffy till the weekend I guess...**

**WHY!? so long? well tomorrow begin my final testes for school -.-' and it's alot!**

**Wish me luck and make me happy with your reviews!**

**So Review! **

**Next time will be the gang on the beach**

**Review! and make this girl happy with your reviews!**

**Love you all!**

**AllisseLove**


	6. Cousin and beach time

**OMG! OMFG! **

**I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL! WE ARE OVER THE 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**HERE IS TE NEW CHAPTER!**

**I know that I said 'I'll be updating in the weeked' but its Friday evening here so it's weekend!**

**Most of you all didn't saw that coming that Mitlon and Kim are cousins. **

**All I have to say is...**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or something ells! I only own some of my O.C.!**

* * *

**Cousin and beach time**

**Jack P.O.V.**

Okay I guess I froze. "Dating your cousin?" I repeat his question, Milton nodded and a small smile came across his face. I signed and said "I guess so" I looked down at Kim and she nod. "Awkward!" Jerry said Kim shot him a dead glare. "Ohhh I'm scared about Kim, she's like Milton she can't even beat someone." Jerry joked. "Jerry you probably-" I tried to warn him but I was late. Kim walked to him and she ask "What did you said?" "Ohhh and a dump blond" Jerry said, Milton gasped when he said that and Kim grabbed Jerry's arm and flipped him. Jerry landed on the ground with a loud thud and he groaned in pain. Kim knelt beside Jerry and said "Latino, never mess with a Crawford!" she stood up and walked back to me.

"Dude you your name is Krupnick right?" Jerry ask and Milton nod. Jer continued "But how can Kim's last name be Crawford?" "Well maybe, my mom is a Krupnick and my dad is a Crawford!" Kim snapped at Jerry. "Okay thanks for the explaining mamasita!" Jerry said scared and still confused.

Kim turned to me and ask "your shocked?" I wanted to answer but Jerry have to say something again "How could your cousin be so HOT!" Kim turned to him and snapped "Why won't you just shut!" I grabbed Kim's face and kissed her. She relaxed when I kissed her. As I pulled away I said "Kim, I don't care if you are Milton's cousin, because I love you for who you are." She kissed me full on the lips.

* * *

**Milton P.O.V.**

I smiled when they kissed again, I had tears in my eyes when Jack told Kim "Kim, I don't care if you are Milton's cousin, because I love you for who you are."those words are going to stay for always in my heart. When they pulled away the girls started to smile really creepy. We know what that means.

"Urg man it's so hot! can't we go to the beach or something to cool down?" Kim ask us, we all nod and the girls said "wait!" We turned to the girls and they said "Punishment time!" "guys your punishment will be no touching us or kissing us for lets just say two days?" Kelsey ask, both the girls nod "WHAT!" Jerry, Brody and I yelled shocked. "Deal is a Deal Milty" Julie said with a smile. "Let's go to the beach!" Mika yelled happy. We got stopped by three girls and just guess.

* * *

**Lindsay P.O.V.**

"URG! I cant believe Jack ignored me yesterday! ME!" Sabrina yelled frustrated when we walked to the mall. "What happened?" I ask her as I looked where we going. "Well he was with an other girl!" She said irritated, "Shock! really?" We both turned and saw Donna "Hey girl!" I said happy, "I see you got an new Belly Button Navel Ring?" Said Sabrina to her. "Yeah, how was the game?" "Okay, we won... I was alone" Sabrina said sad. "should we go and try to pick them up?" Donna said, we both nod and walked in the Bobby Wasabi dojo. "beach!" we heard Mika yelled happy.

"What do you three want?" snapped Kelsey at us when she saw us entering the dojo. "No need to be rude. Hun, we wanted to ask if you-" "We are not interested." Mika interrupted Sabrina. "Who are you blond girl?" Donna ask a girl who was by Jack. "Donna leaver her alone" Jack warned her. "I'm only asking who that is" Donna said while rolling her eyes. "new navel ring?" Jerry ask Donna, Mika hit his head and Donna said "Yeah" "Come on girls we have to do some things." I said while I shot the blond a glare. "We see you all at the BBQ party. Toedels!" Sabrina said and we walked out the door.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

"What I'm asking, is why those girls are shooting glares at me." I ask the group "And why does they always have to wear heels, and short clothes I mean, I know it's hot, but they think i-" I got cut off by Jack kissing me. "Dude! Don't kiss all the time! It's gross!" Jerry said we pulled away and I turned to Jerry and shot him a dead glare. "Just be happy that your girl choose a punishment or I had kill you Jerry!" I snapped at him and again he was scared. "But beach time?" Brody ask us we all nod and walked out the dojo.

The warm air blew against our skin. "Jerry look out!" Mika yelled at him, but it was to late Jerry walked against a cop. Oho big problem... "Ohhh Hi Joan." Jerry said while turning red. "Martinez, can you please get of me!" The cop yelled at him. Jerry stood up and said "I'm sorry Joan." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. What's next time you are going to attack me with a snake?" The cop ask Jerry. "Maybe I don't know and Hey!" Jerry said. "Have to work to day?" Mika ask her while pulling Jerry behind her. "Yeah and It's so hot like the Savanna" Joan said and walked away.

Mika turned to Jerry and ask "why didn't you saw her?" "I didn't notice her" Jerry said simple. "Okay so you don't notice Joan, but you did notice Donna Tobin who have a piercing!?" Mika ask irritated while crossing her arms. "Okay first of all it was a new navel ring, and if Joan looked hot like you then I had notice her" Jerry complained Mika signed and said "Who cares about a new piercing or a new navel ring!" Jerry rolled his eyes and said "Okay, by now I'm only going to look at your body" Mika nodded at her boyfriend. "Kim don't you have also that?" Milton ask me I looked at him and he said "that belly piercing?" I nod and said "but I don't put it in very often." "are you going to put it on tonight?" The girls ask me. "I don't know, How much I love to talk, I'm getting sweaty and want to go to the beach so..." I told them. "everyone come to my house in 30 minutes and my mom will bring us." Brody said we all nod and walked to our homes.

We walked in the house and cool air brushed against our skins. "HEY GRAMPS!" Jack yelled as he closed the door. "YOU KNOW JACK! I MAY BE OLD BUT I'M NOT DEAF!" Jake yelled back as he came downstairs I laughed and Jake put a hand on my shoulder and said "hey kiddo" He walked to Jack and said "hey son, how was school and why so early?" "Great and to hot to practice so the group are going to the beach with us." He told Jake "you are also coming to the BBQ party right?" He ask him Jack nod and I said "I see you later Jack, going to change" and with that I ran upstairs to my room.

**~Time skipped**

* * *

**~At the beach**

When we came to the beach, it was a bit empty, not a lot off people where here.

"wow this beach is empty..." I said while looking around. "Yeah, all the school here are done around 3 pm." Brody explained me I nod and walked over the sand. We found a good place nearby the water and behind some big rocks. We put a really big blanket on the sand and put our stuffs in a place.

After a minute Mika ask "who wants to go swimming?" bunch off 'no, not now or it's to hot to walk to the water' I rolled my eyes and said "I'll come with you." Mika smiled. She removed her shirt and short leaving her in her bright yellow Fringe Bikini. I looked at Jerry and his mouth dropped. Yeah from of now Jerry can keep his eyes off Mika. I told my self. "Hey Mika, you stole my bikini!" I teased her she looked at me and ask "you have the same?" "Just in a other color" I removed my clothes and I was wearing a pink Fringe Bikini.

Strong arms came around my waist. I knew it was Jack cause he was pulling me closer to him. "Jack I love you very much, but it's so hot now and I want to cool off." I told Jack, he looked at me and said "I thought that you were wearing a bikini like Julie, but not this sexy" I looked at Julie wearing a light green bikini and I saw Kelsey wearing a leopard bikini. **(Link on my profile!) **

"wow so you like Julie's bikini, I just found out that my boy don't like this bikini" I teased him, he pecked my lips and said "I love your bikini, but you already hot and now you wearing this bikini. I know 100 percent that other boys will look at you." "Jack don't worry, you know I can take care of my self." I told him while looking in his eyes. "Yeah..." He said with a sign. I kissed him and pulled away and saw Mika. I stood up and Mika ask "shall we?" I nod and Julie said "the sand will maybe hot" We nod and Mika put one feet on the sand and cried in pain dramatic. I laughed and I put one feet on the sand and it was hot! "AHHHHH! SWEET CHEESE THAT IS HOT!" I yelled with my stupid accent.

Everybody laughed about my accent. "Running then?" Mika ask, I nod and we ran to the water. When the water contact with my feet I didn't felt the burn anymore.

I pushed Mika in the water and she came up soaking wet. "thanks that cools me down." Mika said with sarcasm. I knew that she wanted to make me wet too. So I rand deeper in the water and went underwater and swam away from Mika. I came up to get some air and saw the group also joining the water and some other boys. I took one deep breath and went underwater and swam little bit father. When air was needed I came up.

Someone grabbed my ankles. I screamed so loud, the person came up and I knew it, it was Jack. He was laughing about that. His arms were gripping my waist and he was pulling me closer to him. I raised an eyebrow at him. I tried to ask him why, but I shut down immediately when his lips crashed against mine.

When I pulled away I ask him "where was that for?" He looked up and thought a bit, then his eyes landed back to me. Then he spoke "For begging amazing." I nod and smiled at him. I saw that Jack glared at some boys. "What's wrong?" I ask him "Nothing" He said while is voice was raising. I raised my eyebrow again and ask "who are they?" "trouble" Jack said with a serious tone in his voice. "Come we are going to the others" Jack changed from subject. I rolled my eyes and let it go and said "sure why not" I'll ask later about them.

We swam back to the others "There are the lovebirds" Jerry said with discussed. I my eyes and Kelsey said "Jer, you are just jealous at Jack that his girl didn't gave him a punishment. "

They started to argue. I shook my head and splashed water to Kelsey and Kelsey splashed Julie she was trying to hit me with water but I went underwater. We all began a splash fight.

* * *

**Well? how was it?**

**Review! **

**Next time will some one be al little overprotective... **

**Review! and make this girl happy with your reviews!**

**Love you all!**

**AllisseLove**


	7. Getting ready and overprotective

**HEYYYYYY!**

**I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL! WE ARE OVER THE 135 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**HERE IS TE NEW CHAPTER!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, I was really busy! **

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or something ells! I only own some of my O.C.!**

* * *

**Getting ready and overprotective **

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

We all waked out the water while laughing really hard. We were all soaking wet we sat down on the towels. "Okay that was fun" Jerry said when the laughter died we all nodded. I looked at the time and it was 4.30 PM. wow that's a long time we were in the water. "Kim are you also going to the BBQ party?" Mika ask, I looked at Kim and she held her shoulders up. "I don't know if Jack and I have some other plans with Maria?" Kim ask Jack.

He just smiled at her and said "Everyone is going to the BBQ party, baby." Kim nodded and smiled. "WOW, wait you never been in a BBQ party?" Jerry ask her, I mentally slapped my self. How stupid can he be!? Kim shook her head. "Dude you have to go with her." Brody said to Jack, Jack nod and ask Kim if she wanted to go. Kim nodded and Julie ask "So you are also coming to Kelsey's home to change? Cause she lives here really close." Kim looked at Jack and he nodded at her "Just go, I know you want" "You sure? I mean what about you?" Kim ask him while playing with her hair. "It's okay Kim, that's what we always do here." Jack told her. "you guys have every month a kinda party?" Kim ask and looked at Jack. He laughed short and said "kinda yeah... we always do that." Kim smiled at him.

**~Time skipped**

We grabbed our stuffs and stood up and walked out the beach. "you sure, Jack?" Kim ask him, he kissed her and said "Yeah 100 present baby" Kim pecked his lips and said "Okay see you there then I guess." Jack smiled at her and kissed her quickly and Kim walked to us.

"enjoyed the show?" Kim ask while we were walking to my home. We all laughed and I said "It was cute honey" "you just see how much love Jack show to you" Mika said dreamy, Kim looked at her and ask "Really? I don't see it" "That called blind love Kim" Julie told her Kim laughed. Soon we reached my home.

I opened the door and walked in, nobody was home. We walked straight to my room and put all our stuffs down. "Nice room Kelsey" Kim said while looking around. "Thanks honey" I said then I continued "okay girls we have 2 hours to get ready, it's now 5 pm and we know what to do, who want to do what?"

"I called hair!" Mika said fast, "I'll do the make up" Jules said and I nod and then I said to Kim "Wanna pick out our outfits?" Kim nodded and said "Sure girl but I'll help Julie and Mika sometimes" "Yeah me too" I agreed whit her. "Who's first?" Kim ask "I guess Julie" Mika said Julie just nod. She walked in the bathroom and we got to work. I walked in my walking closet with Kim and looked something for Julie.

"what about this" I showed a orange skinny jeans and a colorfull crop top. "Nice colors but do you really think this is something for Julie I see this more for Mika" Kim told me I looked from Mika to the clothes and then said "Yeah I guess you are right" "I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR SKINNY JEANS IN THIS WEATHER!" Mika yelled from the room. We both laughed. "What about this, it's cute and nice and I think it fits Julie" Kim said and hold a Blue Strappy Back Chiffon Dip Hem Dress. I smiled and said "you fashion god that will fit Julie!" and I grabbed the dress and put it in the changing room on the short bench. "now something for Mika" I said while looking rough my closet. I grabbed and Red Ruffled Top and black shorts and showed it to Kim. She nod and I put it in a other room on the chair.

"Kim please do Jules makeup" Mika called her. "Coming!" Kim said "I'll choose your clothes okay?" She nod and walked to the girls. I knew already what kind of clothes Kim is going to wear. I grabbed white shorts, and a Tiger Print Crop Top. I walked to the changing room and put it down near by the mirror. When I came back I saw Kim already searching and said "Kels you're next" I nod and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I walked back to the room and saw Julie sitting on the make up chair. "I don't want allot of makeup on my face" Julie said to me, I nod and thought about Julie's dress and add blue smoky eyes, I curled her eyelashes and add some mascara. I put some blush on her cheek bones and Mika was braiding some locks from her hair.

When I was done Mika said "Call Kels, She can go first cause I'm not done yet with Julies hair." I smiled and nod.

I walked back to the walk in closet and saw Kelsey walking out the dressing room. "Kels your next" She nod and walked out to the bathroom. I looked around the closet and looked around the closet searching for Kelsey's clothes.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

We were chilling in my house in my bedroom "Dude, you know that when Kim comes back from Kelsey's home she look hotter right?" Brody remind me. I looked at him and said "I don't know we will see" "I tell you Jack, When Julie went there she was smoking" Milton said while he took a sip from his coke.

"Ohhh so, so it looks like that Milton miss his sugar babe" Jerry teased Milton. "Jer, you miss Mika's kisses" I said to him. Jerry lied down on the floor and said "Maybe, but I'm sure that all the boys will try a thing with Kim" I shot Jerry a glare and Milton said "don't worry Jack, Kim will kick their asses."

Now I think about it, I thing Jerry is right. I know it's shocking but it is true. What if some guy try a thing with Kim on their way to the BBQ party? I going to suggest something then."Yeah I know but I don't want to sound over protective, but I want to pick her up by Kelsey. It's not that I trust her alone but since the Black dragons are coming too. I just wanted to protect her." Brody nod and said "No problemo. Brochacho, I'm going to handle it." Brody grabbed his phone and texted Kelsey.

"Awww, Jackie is worried about my cousin!" Milton cried on Jerry's shoulder. "dude be a man!" Jerry told him "I am a man" Milton said. "Dude man's don't cry" Jerry said. "Like you didn't cried about that Eddie was leaving" Brody and I said the same time. Jerry shut his mouth and made a pouty face and he crossed his arms while saying "Not cool dudes, not cool!" Milton, Brody and I laughed about our friend.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I finally found something cute for Kelsey. I grabbed a Chiffon Embroidered Scarf Draped Dress and walked to the changing room. I left her dress on the long bench. I walked back to the room and saw that Mika was already sitting on the makeup chair. "Honey you are next" I nod and grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom. I took a quick warm shower and dried my body. There was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" I ask, "It's me Jules" I opened the door and she gave me white shorts and a shirt. I changed in the clothes and walked in the room. I grabbed my hairbrush and brushed my hair.

"Okay darling your hair is almost curled." Kelsey said to Mika. "kay" Mika answered her. I looked at Kelsey's hair it was in a bun and on the back from her head she got it 2 little braids.

"Wow who did your hair?" I ask Kelsey "Mika" Kelsey answered, my mouth dropped and said "wow that you can do that. you should be a hairstylist!" "haha thanks honey maybe I'll do that" Mika said Julie was done with her makeup and Mika ask Jules "Jul, can you please put curl pins in Kim's hair please?" "Sure" Julie said and grabbed the curl pins and brushed my hair and started to put some pins in my hair. "and done!" Kelsey said after 10 minutes. she sprayed some hair lack in Mika's hair and now it was mine turn to sit on the chair. "We have 55 minutes girls" Kelsey told us. "Thanks Jules I'll finish your hair right now Kim" Mika told me.

I nod and Julie said "I'll remove your old make up, no offense but you look like a girl who can't add makeup" I laughed and said "sure I hope you can handle me with out makeup cause I look really ugly." I told her. Kelsey and Julie raised an brow. "Okay we will see" and she started to remove my make up. In less then 6 minutes Julie was done with removing and looked at me. "something wrong?" I ask. "are those your real eyelashes? or are those fake?" Julie ask I laughed and said "I may add makeup but I'm not fake" "Wow girls look at her." Julie said the all looked and said that I was beautiful and stuff and Mika continued my hair. "does Jack saw you one time without makeup?" Kelsey ask me while apping with Brody. "No." I told her. "you haven't show your face yet?!" she said surprised. "yeah" I said "but are you planning to show your real face to Jack?" Julie ask me. "Yup" I said popping up the 'p'. "And done whit your hair!" Mika said "wow that was fast" I told her. "Mika is always fast with hair" Kelsey said with a smile.

"Julie you almost done? the guys are going to pick us up" Kelsey told us. "I thought that we are going to meet them their?" I ask Kelsey. "Yeah, but they wanted to." Kelsey said "Ohhh, it would be hard for your boys" I told them. "Yeah, but Jules done?" Kelsey ask again "one small line and... done!" Julie said, they looked at me. "what?" I ask again in a half hour. "It looks kinda fake, but it's her natural eyelashes." Mika said, I stood up and said "Okay we have 30 minutes until the guys arrive so lets go change" and we walked to the changing room.

"Kelsey your clothes are on the long couch." I told Kelsey she nod and said "Julie yours is on the short couch, Mika yours is on the chair and Kim yours are near by the mirror." I nod and I walked to the mirror and saw my clothes I grabbed it and went to one of the doors and opened it and it was a small room to change. Okay change fast Kimberly. I told my self and changed fast in the clothes Kelsey picked out and walked out the room. Okay I may be crazy but I'm kina claustrophobic. I sat down on the makeup chair.

10 minutes later, the girls came out the changing rooms. "Wow you are fast!" the said surprised I nod "the finishing touch, jewelry and shoes, Mika please look for some matching shoes and Kim matching jewelries and Jules I'm going to help you with your dress" Kelsey said "Thanks I'm kinda stuck with it" Julie said and we all laughed.

I looked at the boxes full off jewelries. I grabbed for me a Criss Cross White and Black Bangle Bracelet. I ask "Mika! want any- " "No thanks It's to hot" Mika said fast. I nod and looked for Kelsey. I grabbed a matching ring and matching bracelets and put it on the desk "Honey Kim can you grab a small belt, please?" Kelsey ask me. I nod and walked to the closet and grabbed a small black one. I gave it to her she thanked and tied it on by Julie. Now I know what I get for Julie I looked for a black ring maybe with luck almost the same color with her dress and I finally found one.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

When they were all done. The three girls walked down stairs and found Mika with shoes. she gave Kelsey light pink heels, Julie black Knotted Peep Toe Platform Pumps, for Kim black peep toe stiletto pump and for her self Dark Orange Svana Peep Toe Platform heels.

"I'm not wearing heels" Kim complained and she sat down on the couch. "Why not?" Julie ask Kim. "cause I can't walk on heels." Kim said while turning red. "We can learn you how to walk," Mika said while the other girls nod. Kim signed and smiled and put the heels on. She stood up and walked. The girls helped her sometimes when she tripped. After a minute the bell rings. Kim ran up the stairs. "KIM!" Mika yelled, "Ola girls! Where is Kim?" Brody ask the girls. "Upstairs I wanted to get her now." Mika lied and walked upstairs.

**~with Kim**

The door opened by Mika and saw that Kim was searching for something. "what are you looking for?" Mika ask her. "Ohhh just my old navel ring." the blond replied. "Need some help?" The brunette offered her, the blond shook her head. Then she stood up and ask "are the guys there?" "yeah they are downstairs waiting for us." Kim signed and turned around. "how do I look?" Kim ask her friend "Amazing girl" Mika said and continues "and your Navel Ring finished your look totally" Kim smiled weakly and ask "Don't I look... like Sabrina and the other girls?" The brunette shook her head and said "No, you will see they are wearing a lot to much short clothes." Kim nod and Mika said "come on the guys are waiting"

**~Downstairs**

"Who did your hair?" the nerd ask his girlfriend, "Mika" Julie answered he nod and the was a silence. Mika walked downstairs, with Kim behind her. Jacks mouth dropped when he saw Kim. **(link look at my profile)** The girls giggled at his action. "Wow" is all he could say to his girl when she walked to him. "Ahhh, I told you!" Milton said to Jack happy. Kim looked confused "you look good cousin" Milton said, the blond nodded slowly and smiled. "you look amazing" Jack spoke, Kim giggled and said "thanks to the girls." Jack smiled at the three girls behind her. The other three boys looked at their girls **(Link look at my profile)** "are we going or what? Cause the J man is hungry!" Jerry said to the group. The gang went out side the warm air brushed against their skins.

They all walked to the BBQ party.

* * *

**Well? how was it?**

**Ones again I'm sorry for not updating! **

**Sorry if it's short, but I promise the next one will be up soon!**

**If I get tons of Reviews!**

**Review! **

**Next time Jack will be really overprotective and meet a guy who he really hates... **

**Review! and make this girl happy with your reviews!**

**Love you all!**

**AllisseLove**


	8. ANImportant sorry no chaper read SVP!

**heyyy my dear readers I am so sorry that **

**i didn't update in ages!**

**I'm on vacation with my fam. somewhere in the netherlands, and the Wi-Fi sucks.**

**I was also outa ideas for this story...**

**but don't worry I have new ideas to make this story awesome! hehe**

**gtg soon cause it's 10.****09 pm and have to sleep, **

**I just wanted to let u all know that I'm going to continue this story soon!**

**I'm back this Sunday so maybe I'm updating then again!**

**love you all! and cant wait that i update this new chapter for u all!**

**lots of love **

**Allisselove xxx**


	9. BBQ Party

**Heya I'm back and so as you all could see I kept my promise!**

**A new update!**

**I am really sorry for the long wait! **

**OMFG! 156 Reviews! you all make me happy please make it 180 reviews! or even more.. **

**I'll try update tomorrow if I get a bunsh of reviews! **

**It's a short one sorry but hey it's an update!**

**so have fun!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or something ells! I only own some of my O.C.!**

* * *

**BBQ Party**

**Kim P.O.V.**

We walked to the BBQ party, you smelled already barbeque. "I'm starving!" Jerry groaned while we are walking. "and I don't care" Kelsey said, they shot glares and walked while arguing all the time.

"Sadly I forgot to bring some water, so that they can cool down" I mumbled, only Jack and Brody head it. "Yeah, I wish that they won't fight all the time" Brody wished and looked at his girlfriend who was still arguing. "but they wont stop." Jack finished. I looked at Jack and ask "What's the reason they hate each-other the guts?" "A lot to tell." Jack signed "I got the whole summer so you can tell" I said while I poked his chest. "Yeah but not now." Jack told me and I nod.

**~At the BBQ party**

"So, what do you want?" Jack ask me and he puts his arms around my waist. "Yo! Jack you gonna get some food or are you going to make out?!" Jerry yelled at him. "Umm surprise me baby" I said and pecked his lips and walked to a tree and looked at the set. You got the view from the beach it is so beautiful!

"Hey beautiful" I turned and faced a guy. "can I help you?" I ask irritated. "you and me leaving this place and go the movies?" did he just ask me out? "Sorry I can't I'm here with friends." he looked around and said "I don't see them" I rolled my eyes so cliché and he said "we have to kiss" "No thanks, I'm already taken" I said with a smile. "Liar!" He yelled at me. "HEY BRAT DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRL!" Jack yelled at him. "Jack is this your girlfriend?!" he ask surprised, Jack nodded and put his arms around me.

I felt the blush coming "Jack how can you get a dang hot girl?" Brat ask him, I felt that Jack is really angry. I faced Jack and ask "Where are the others?" "over there" he pointed to a table who was near by a small garden with roses. I smiled and nod. "I'll walk with you there" Before Jack could say a thing I said "Look, I maybe blond but I'm not stupid and I can take care of my self!" I pecked Jack's lips and ask "you coming?" "I have to talk to Brad, baby so I'll back soon okay?" He told me, I nodded and pecked his lips again and walked to the table and sat down next to Milton. "where is Jack?" Jake ask me. "talking to a boy called Bazt?" I told/ask I wasn't sure about his name. "WHAT! BRAT!" Brody yelled across the table. I nodded slowly so that was his name. He stood up and walked to Jack's direction.

There were whispering around the table. "Can someone tell me what's happening?" I ask them, they looked at me and Kelsey said "Jack and Brat together are bad news" "Sooo" I ask her. "Kimberly," Urg! I hate that Milton called me by my full name. "they are bad news together, they don'-" "hey beauty" and Jack kissed me. I pulled away from him and said "Hey" he sat next to me and Brody ask "How's the barbeque?" "Good! The J-man love it!" Jerry said, "ohhh why don't u marry the barbeque?!" Kelsey joked and Jerry shot her a dead glare. It was silence, "okay, awkwarrdd" I whispered and eat something. I was wondering what happened there.

After I eat I saw that Jack was uncomfortable. "Jack?" I ask him he looked at me and ask "you are done?" I nodded and said "yeah, something wrong?" "Mom we see you home." Jack said in a hurry and he grabbed my arm. I said bye to the girls and we went home.

We opened the door and I sat down on his bed. "What's wrong Jack?" I ask him and looked at him. "I'm sorry that we went earlier" Jack apologize me. "It's okay Jack but tell me what's wrong?" he said trying to hide his anger "I don't have my day" "Jack I know there is something more that you didn't tell me." I said he looked at the ground and said "Just I hate that every boy there and also on the beach checking you out!" I know he wanted to punch the wall, I walked to him and grabbed his upper arm and he turned to me.

I kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away.

"Jack I'm not interested in the other guys, I only like and love you" I told him. He smiled lightly at me, he grabbed my by my waist and pulled me closer to him. He lend in, our noses were touching, our lips were inches apart. His lips brushed against mine. He was about to press his lips against mine when we heard someone cry out in pain.

* * *

**Whahaha a cliffy**

**I'm sorry this is short, but I'll make it up for you all if I get great and awesome bunsh of reviews then I'm updating tomorrow! Deal?**

**Who do you think cried out in pain?**

**Review for an new update!**

**Love you all!**

**Review! and make this girl happy!**

**btw 2 next chapters I tell you is an date... that may goes wrong or not... maybe to awkward.. O.O **

**Allisselove**


	10. I can't sleep baby

**Heya I'm back and so as you all could see I kept my promise!**

**I hope you all going to like this**

**A new update! enjoy full of kick moments!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It**

* * *

**I can't sleep baby **

**Jack P.O.V.**

I wanted to punch the wall so badly but I never got the chance, Kim grabbed my arm and I turned to her. She know me well I thought to my self. She kissed me lightly on the lips and pulled away and said "Jack I'm not interested in the other guys, I only like and love you" I smiled at her, I just grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me. When we were about to kiss, we heard someone cried out in pain. I pulled away from Kim and signed. I opened the window and yelled "Jerry César Martinez! Why are you and the other guys spying on me?" "WELL I'M OKAY THANK YOU FOR ASKING!" Jerry yelled back.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V. **

When Jack yelled Jerry by his full name I giggled what Jerry's answer was. I walked also to the window. "Why did you cried out in pain?" I ask him, "Well climbing on the tree and then I slipped" I rose an eyebrow at Jack and he shook is head. "then why were you climbing?" I ask him, knowing the answer a big fat lie. "there, was a cat in the tree who is from my aunt, whoo... ummm... works in the circus as a clown... and lost her cat.." He was silence for 5 seconds and said then "yeah..." I rolled my eyes, and walked to a chair and sat down. "Oh well, can you be quiet then please!" Jack yelled back at him. I shook my head.

"Big fat lie..." I muttered in my breath. Jack closed the window and walked to me. He has his stupid smile on his face, and knowing him he heard me. He hugged me from behind and put his chin on my shoulder. We stood there for a couple of minutes. I yawned "Tired?" Jack ask me and I yawned again while nodding. Jack removed his arms from my waist and said "I'm going to change and scare Jerry" I giggled and pecked his lips and said "Good luck with that" as I walked out his room and walked in my room. I closed the door. I heard Jerry scream. I laughed and I changed in my pyjamas well shorts and shirt, I removed my makeup and closed the curtains and I lied in my bed and I waited for me to fall in sleep.

I was just turning and turning in bed and looked at the time it was 11.30 pm. woow and I can't even sleep. I just went out bed and opened my door and closed it quietly behind me. I walked down the stairs. I walked in the kitchen and made some warm milk. I hate drinking warm milk it's so... not delicious. I put the mock in the microwave and waited.

While waiting two strong arms came around my waist and ask "Can't sleep?" I nodded and I hugged Jack. Back in my head I remembered what happened on the party. That Brat boy note to my self ask tomorrow about him. "Kim" Jack called me I looked up and answered with "huh?" "your warm milk is done" He told me and got it out the microwave. I got a shiver "Okay, Kimmy I know you don't like this drink but why did you make it?" Jack ask me. "then I can fall in sleep my mom told me..." I told him, I grabbed the mock and drink the milk and spit it out and said "Okay that's grosser than I thought!" and Jack started to laugh at me. I shot him my famous 'dead glare' he shut up soon he saw that. He pecked my lips and ask if I was mad. I shook my head and said "no, but I can't sleep." He hugged me and said "I know something" I looked at him and ask "and that would be?" he put his arms around my waist "this" Jack said and he kissed me right on the lips.

* * *

**Brody P.O.V.**

I started to irritate my girlfriend because I ask her a whole hour "can I get a kiss?" "Dude it's 11.35 pm!" Kelsey yelled frustrated. I laughed and said "aww come on! you going to lose" she slapped me. "I'm not!" she argued "you are going to" I argued back, we kept going like this for 10 minutes and when she said "I'm not" this would be her last time saying that cause I removed my shirt and she was silent. I kissed her lips and she kissed back. Moments later I pulled away and said "I win" "Ohh shut up and kiss me you idiot" Kelsey said to me, before I kissed her I ask "Double date tomorrow with Kim and Jack?" she nod and pressed her lips against mine.

* * *

**WOOOHOOOOO Chapter done I hope you all enyojed it!**

**I'm sorry it's short! **

**but I try to make it longer!**

**Review!**

**Next time the double date!**

**Review and make this girl happy!**

**Allisselove **


	11. The perfect double date

**Heya I'm back with a brand new chapter!**

**176 REVIEWS! You are all amazing! **

**My next goal is 200 reviews, in the next 2 or 3 chapters! I hope we can handle it!**

**Back on to the story,**

**I**** hope you all going to like this**

**Enjoy the story and the kick moments!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It**

**_Credit to kickinfan321 for helping me alot on this chapter!_ **

* * *

**The perfect double date**

**Kim P.O.V.**

The sun shined in my eyes I opened them. Big windows were in the room. Wait a minute! Big windows!? this isn't my room. I rubbed my eyes. When I opened my eyes again I knew where I was, the living room. Lying on the couch with Jack hugging me from behind. I snuggled closer to Jack and closed my eyes again.

* * *

**Maria P.O.V.**

The sun shined and my alarm went. I came out bed and got changed in my work clothes.

I braided my hair and walked down stairs to the living room. I saw that I forgot to close the curtains. I walked to the bench and saw two heads. "aww..." I said quietly and walked back to my room to get a small blanket and put it over the two sleeping teens.

I walked to the kitchen and made bread and grabbed a orange and a bottle water and walked out the door.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

something leave light kissed on my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. "morning Kimmy, what time is it?" I greeted her. She looked at her phone on the table and came closer to me while saying "8.25 am baby" I groaned and ask "Why did you woke me up? It's so early!" Kim raised an eyebrow and said "two things 1) I was bored and 2) Oh man up Jackie" "Please don't call me Jackie" I told her.

Kim rolled her eyes. I hate it when she do that. I put my arms around her waist. I hugged her and pulled her closer to me. She lied down and faced me. She gave me a small smile and ask "can you please tell me why you was so mad at that boy yesterday?" I thought for a little witch boy does she mean. I guess Brat "You mean Brat?" I ask her she nod. I felt my anger coming and told Kim "Kim, can we talk about this later, please I don't want to talk about him now." she nod and said "Is okay only that you will tell me one time" I smiled at her. I kissed her lips.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Wow I'm wondering what happening here, first that Sabrina chick, then Brat what's next? Someone- My thoughts were interrupted by to pair off lips. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled away and told me that he loved me more than karate, his friends and his crazy, funny family. I laughed about that and said "but you love your family right?" "Yeah of course but I love you more" I 'awed' and kissed him again.

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V.**

After their little make out Kim goes upstairs to the toilet and Jack gets a call.  
The lost in love boy takes out his phone not bothering on looking at who's calling and just answers "hello?" a reply comes from the other end "Hey brochacho! It's Brody me and Kelsey were thinking whether you and Kim wanted to double date with us?" Jack thinks for a moment and then a smirk comes on his face "Sure man what did you have in mind" Brody thinks for a moment before replying "Well my uncle has opened up a restaurant in Seaford called top-notch and he has restaurants in other countries as well so maybe we could go there?" Jack hears the toilet flush and panics "Dude Kim's coming I gotta go I will text you all the times and stuff and what day, okay bye!" Jack shuts his phone and sits on the sofa and quickly turns on the television not having time to change whatever's on. Kim looks at the TV then at jack confused.

Kim finally speaks up and says "Jack... since when did you start watching movies called Barbie: once upon a time?" Jack was confused but then looks at the TV more closely his eyes widen and he looks at Kim then starts stuttering "You kn-kn-know its like-yu-yu-you know..." Kim smirks and folds her arms "You know what Jack as your girlfriend I will remember this moment and tease you with and also I won't make you answer the question" jack looks at her relieved "thank you...I think?" Kim giggles.

After an awkward silence Kim spoke up "Well I'm going to take a shower. Have fun with watching your most romantic movie from Barbie" the blond teased him. Jack turned of the TV and walked to his girlfriend and hugged her "Hahaha you are so funny honey, but I'm not going to watch that" Jack gave a small kiss on her lips. "Well I'm going to shower see ya" and with a other small kiss the blond left.

Jack turned around and saw his grandpa smiling weirdly. "Gramps how long have you been here?" Jack ask his grandfather. "Also good morning to you son" Jake said while he pat Jack's back "Long enough to see the love" The old man told his grandson still smiling creepy. "Gramps stop smiling like that you give me the creeps man" Jack told him. Jake laughed and said "You two are just like your parents, so lovely, careful and so lost in the love" Jack nod and Jake smiled at him and went to the kitchen.

* * *

**~ By Kelsey and Brody**

"And?" Kelsey ask her love while she brushed her hair. "Jack said he will text me time and stuffs" Brody told her. "Ahhh, I think it will be romantic" Kelsey said dreamy, Brody on the other side was confused and ask "What do you mean love?" Kelsey turned to him and said "At the way he will ask her" "Yeah it will be 100 present." Brody said and thought for a moment and ask "Hey am I not romantic?" "Love, you are remember how you ask me on our first date?" Kelsey ask him. Brody thought back.

**-Little flash back-**

***Brody P.O.V.***

_I was with the gang in New York. Kelsey was sleeping on bed with Brody. He noticed that she felt in sleep and went out the bed. He closed the door quietly and grab a box with daisy red flowers and made a path to the backyard and stopped by her favourite place and went back inside. He put the daisy red flowers around Kelsey and the room to the door and left a note for her on her chest. _

_Brody walked out the room and got to the room from Milton and changed in a tux and Milton said "Okay well, this is the plan, You are going to wait out side for Kelsey and stay there with the red daisy in your hand and Jerry and Eddie will bang hard on her door so Kelsey would wake up and follow the candle and daisy red flower path that leads to you" I nod and Jack said "She is going to love it bro! Good luck and Milton and I will play the violin" I laughed and said "Jack are you serious you can play that?!" "what I can't but I got some practice with Milton and I can it a little bit. I will do everything that makes ma brochacho happy" Jack told me. I bro-hugged him. We got out and waited for Eddie and Jerry. I told them to wait 5 minutes and we went out side. _

_I stood there waiting for Kelsey. Jack lit the candles and stood on my right side and Milton on my left side. No was it waiting for my love._

* * *

***Kelsey P.O.V.***

_I woke up by banging on the door. I got up and found a paper saying "Kelsey please follow the red daisy path" I smiled and looked over me were red daisy flowers and on the floor was a path. I got out bed and walked to the door. I signed and I wanted to open the door but the door went open and I saw Jerry and Eddie in a tux. "going down the stairs" they said to me I nod slowly and walked down the stairs. Then a other note on the back door 'open the door and follow the candles honey' I opened the door and it was snowing, I was in the backyard and saw a candles path and along the daisy red path. I followed and I was Brody in a tux with a Red daisy in his hands. Music was playing and I walked to Brody then he spoke "Kelsey your beautiful, amazing, talented and way more that made my lost my words. I didn't know how to ask you this and when the perfect time was to ask you this, but would you please go out with me" I stood there shocked I smiled at Brody and said "Of course!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him right on the lips..._

**-Back to normal-**

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V.**

"It was totally amazing" Kelsey told him, he nod and kissed Kelsey.

**-going back to Jack and Kim in the evening-**

The two love birds watch a movie and Kim starts to get tired and falls asleep when Jack notices that she is sleeping he gets the blanket and puts it over her kissed her forehead and walks off.

Kim groggily wakes up only to find jack not there, she looks to find a note on the table saying _"Sweet heart...follow the rose petals"_ at first she wonders what rose petals then she looks tot he side only to find a path of them she gasps and follows them which leads to the back garden. Kim stops to admire a massive heart made of rose petals and yellow flower petals spelling out Kim Crawford would you do me the honour on coming with me on our first official double date here in Seaford? Go right for yes and go left for no. Kim takes no time to think and goes right only to find Jack.

Kim found Jack on a field with green grass and her favourites flowers in the backyard. **(A.N. The backyard is really big)** The blond walk to her true love and puts her arms around Jacks neck and Jack puts his arms around her waist and they hug each-other. "Did you all did this?" Kim whispered in his ear. "Yeah, I just wanted to ask you on a special manner" Jack whispers back and kissed Kim's forehead. They stood there for a moment when Kim softly says "I love you Jack no matter what." It started to rain and Jack smiles and replies "and no matter what I will always love you more." They shared a lovely passionate kiss.

**~The next day**

Kelsey and Kim are getting ready for their date. "Oh my god did he do that! that's so romantic!" Kelsey said happy while giving Kim her dress. Kim nods and looked at the dress and then she looks at Kelsey and says "Kelsey are you sure I can borrow one of your dresses I mean they are so expensive..." Kelsey sighs "Kim of course we are like sisters and I am rich and I have loads of clothes and if you borrowed one of my clothes I would not mind and seeing as your like my sister/ BFF I would never mind." Kim and Kelsey hug "Thanks Kels, your the best" Kelsey smiles and says "anytime and always" Both off the girls laughed. "now get in your dress" Kelsey told her best friend. "Yes mom!" Kim joked and got changed.

Kelsey helped her in Kim's dark blue sweetheart sleeveless chiffon dress. Kelsey did her hair in a bun and put a clip in her hair, added some light eye makeup and Kim grabbed her black heels and some silver jewellery. When they were done Kim stood up and looked at her self. **(Link on my profile!)** "Beautiful right?" Kelsey ask happy at her best friend.

Kim nodded and hugged Kelsey. "Thank you so much honey!" "you are so welcome, Kim but we need to go down stairs, our dates are waiting" Kelsey said and the girls walked down the stairs.

Jack and Brody heard footsteps coming from the stairs and looked at their girls.

* * *

**Brody P.O.V.**

"Why does it take always so long?" I ask Jack, my friend laughed and said "dude they are girls they want time to... to... yeah..." by now I was laughing too. After 10 minutes we heard footsteps. We turned and saw our girls, and I was speech less. Kelsey wears a dark blue evening dress, her hair was in a ponytail and light makeup and her silver jewellery. **(Link on my profile!) **I was out the world.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

After my freezing I said "Wow, Kim you look... Wow" Kim smiled at me "Thanks sweetie you look also wow" Kim said and we laughed, "You look wow too Kels" I told her, "well thank you Jack" Kels said. "Brody are you still there?" Kim ask and waved a hand on the front of his face. "Yo Brody!" Kim called him and clapped two times in her hands. "HUH? what?" Brody ask, the three of us started to laugh.

"Okay what was so funny?" Brody ask "Love you was out the world" Kels told him and he nod and said "well you two look amazing" The doorbell went and Brody said "that must be our limo." he opened the door and a white limo was waiting. "Shall we?" Brody and I ask the same time. The girls giggled and they both nod. Kels took Brody's arm and Kim took mine. Kelsey closed her door and we walked to the limo.

Kim gasps at the sight as soon as she steps out of the limo "wow we are dining at one of the best restaurants ever!" I just walk up to Kim and put my arms around her waist and said "anything for the best" Kim smiles at me and we went in with Kelsey and Brody trailing behind.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

We stepped in side the restaurant and a waiter brought us to our place. Jack pulled a seat for me and I sat down while saying "You such a gentleman" Jack just smiled at me and sat next to me. We got the menu card and we ordered our dinner. "Nice place baby" Kelsey told Brody I nod in agreement "thanks it's my uncles new restaurant" Brody told me. "Does he have other ones?" I ask him he nodded "In other countries" "Great business man" I said to him I turned to Jack and ask "speaking about business man, how is your dad?" "Dad is okay Kim, he's coming next Thursday for a couple of days I guess" Jack told me. I nodded and just then our dinner came. Is it hot here or is it just me? I ask myself.

"Brody?" A man around the thirty called him, Brody turned and said happy "Uncle!" "Nice to see you here" His uncle said, "Yeah I'm on a double date" Brody said, the man laughed and said "Yeah I know that, you made a resave. Brody" Brody nod and ask "So not that I want you to go but what are you doing here?" "I'm just giving the dress from Kelsey back that she left in New York" The man told, "Nice to see you again sir" Kelsey said he nod and turned to me and Jack. "Jack! how is it with you?" the man ask "I'm great thanks you?" "Yeah I'm great and I see you have a beautiful girl there" he said while pointing at me, "This is Kim, my girlfriend " Jack said proud, I smiled and said "nice to meet you sir." "Well I will leave your dress in my office" He told Kelsey and she nod, with that he walked out.

Okay this food taste really great all though I don't feel pretty well. I guess period is coming soon. "Hey Jackie" A voice called Jack, Jack looked at his other side and saw a girl with light red hair and Grecian Glow Dress with a little to dark make up **(Link to my profile!) **

Jack rolled his eyes while she was twirling her hair "Oh, Hey Donna" He said bored. "Why are you here?" Kelsey snapped at her, "also great to see you Kelsey, and what you think" Donna said while Kelsey rolled her eyes and said "Jack is taken, see the girl next to him?" Kelsey pointed at me and she nod. "She's Jack's girlfriend, so would you please go" Brody filled by. Dizziness came and I took a sip from my coke. Donna nodded and said "Sure I will but I cant go cause I have to sing here... so see you soon!" with that she left I felt that she glared at me. "Can't she leave you alone!" Kelsey whispered at Jack. "I don't know Kels, but I hope soon" Jack said Kelsey nod and stood up and walked to I guess the bathroom and Jack looked at me and ask "you okay?" Everything start to get blurry and then my sight began to spun so hard and soon everything went black.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the 11th chapter!**

**I am so sorry for again a kinda cliffy, but I promise to update soon. **

**Because I have the new chapter done already, so only one thing to do!**

**Review!**

**Next time some yeah, shockness for Kelsey... **

**Review and make this girl happy!**

**Allisselove **


	12. Did I not ruin it?

**Guess who have an update on the birthday from the Fantastic , Amazing and Talented Olivia Holt! **

**She's official 16 today! Happy Birthday Olivia Holt! **

**OMG 13 Reviews!? I cant believe it! Love you all so much!**

**We are now on the 185 REVIEWS! You are all amazing! **

**15 more reviews and then we have 200 reviews, in the next 1 or 2 chapters! I hope we can handle it!**

**Back on to the story,**

**I**** hope you all going to like this**

**Enjoy the story and the kick moments and drama (just a little)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It**

* * *

**Did I not ruin it?**

**Jack P.O.V.**

Everyone shocked at the reaction from Kim. The workers just cleaned the broken glass around Kim. Brody's uncle was there too and ask us what happened and Brody told him what happened. "Kim, Kim, Kim" Brody and I called her name while I shook her. "Oh my god! what happened!?" Kelsey ask shocked and came running to me and Brody who tried to wake Kim up. "We don't know she just slipped out her seat" Donna said in a bored tone, Brody tuned to her and said "that called fainted" "J- Jac-Jack?" I hear Kim's voice she opened her eyes slowly and looked me and ask "What happened?" her hand touched her head and ask "and why does my head hurts a lot?" "your boyfriend just knocked you down." Donna said right in her face and walked away. Kim looked at me and I said "It's not true what she said sweetheart. You fainted."

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

"Did I fainted?" I ask him, Jack nodded "Yeah you did you gave everyone a heart attack, are you okay?" a man ask me. I had the feeling I know him but no words came. "That's my uncle, Kim" Brody told me, I nodded slowly and ask "why does my head hurt a lot?"

"You felt pretty hard and probably your head hit the floor" Brody told me I nodded and sat up. I looked around me and saw the mess I made. I looked at the dress I had on I looked at Kelsey and she mouthed 'it's okay honey, I'm not mad' I smiled a little and started to apologize everyone who was around me for giving the shock off their lives. They were okay they only wanna to know if I was okay and they didn't shocked that much.

When the biggest thing was over. I sat back on the chair and looked down at my hands, Jack put a hand on my shoulder, I smiled weakly at him. A waiter gave me a glass of water and a aspirin and then she told Brody "honey take care while driving back, I think she's a little bit sick." Brody nod and said "thanks aunt Jennifer" then she left and he turned to Jack and said "you heard my aunt he Jack?" they both laughed and Jack said "yes I will do that" I smiled and took the aspirin. "Honey you need to fresh up, you look like... yeah..." I laughed and said "Yeah think so too" I stood up and went with Kelsey to the bathroom.

We walked in the bathroom I looked in the mirror and said "Look I am a mess" something felt weird in my dress so I felt what it was and took out a shrimp! "Ahh Kelsey look what I just got out my bra!" I know she would laugh and I showed her the shrimp. Kelsey laughed and said "Kim I'm going to get ma old dress in the office, for you kay?" I nod and she left. "KLES!" I called her and she opened the door and ask "Yeah?" "Thanks" and I smiled at her and she said "Your so welcome" and with that she left. I started to get the food out my hair I was so busy cleaning my self that I didn't know what happened next.

* * *

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

I knocked on the door and opened it, I saw that the boss was calling someone and I pointed to my bag and he nod I grabbed it and walked out the door. Closing it quietly.

I walked back to the toilet and saw that Kim was beat up. I shocked and ran to her and shook her awake. Donna came out the toilet and said "OMG! She's beat up! I knew I heard something!" "Is she okay?" she ask then, I gave her my 'do you think this is okay?!' look and she rolled her eyes and walked out the bathroom.

Wounds, scars and bruises were all over her arms and legs. I shook her awake and she opened her eyes and ask "What happened?" "you just got beat up, I guess you have wounds and bruises all over your body" I told her. Her eyes winded and said "Ohh okay good to know." "We need to tell Jack right now" I told her "NO!" Kim yelled at me. I stopped and Kim said "I'll tell him when we got home, okay" I nod and said "But if he got overprotective then don't say that he's irritating" Kim nodded and said "I don't have a problem with that" I nod and grabbed my other dress. "Now you change." I told her and she tried to stand but it didn't went well. Kim took her heels off and stood up and leaned against the wall.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I got out my old dress and changed in the new clean dress. It was also a blue dress, but this dress is shorter, strapless with pick-ups. I walked out the toilet and said "Kels how have this dress to cover my scars, wounds and bruises?" Kelsey thought and said after 2 minutes "We need to fix your hair." I was confused what she's trying to say and she got my hair out the clip and my hair out the bun and she did my long wavy hair against my shoulders and arms. **(link on my profile!) **

When we were done we walked out the bathroom. With my old dress and Kelsey went to the office and I went back to the guys. "Hey Kim you feeling better?" Brody ask me, I forced a smile and nodded. I sat down next to Jack. "Nice dress" Jack whispered at me. I blushed and said "well thank you honey" "were is Kelsey?" Brody ask me and before I could answer Kelsey came and said "I'm back" and sat next to Brody. "why did it took so long?" Jack ask us "Kim had some issues with her dress she couldn't got out it" Kelsey lied to them, they didn't saw that she lied and laughed. "Oh well I'm sorry I was so blond to forgot to zip my zipper down." I lied and they laughed, I joined the laughter also. Wow I guess that I got better at lying.

When the laughter died Brody ask "Dessert?" Jack and Kelsey said "sure" I shook my head and said "No thanks I'm not that hungry." Brody nod and they ordered their deserts and Jack turned to me and ask "you okay? you look a bit pale" "maybe I need some fresh air" I said and then ask "You all okay with that?" Kelsey and Brody nod. I turned to Jack and he stood up and said "I'm going with you" I smiled at him and walked out side.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

When we were out side I hugged Kim. "I'm sorry Jack" Kim said after a few minutes. I was confused where was she sorry for? I ask myself "What do you mean?" I ask her, she turned to me, a tear was rolling down her cheek and said while I whipped her tear away "That I ruined our double date." Now more tears escaped her eyes. "Hey don't cry and you didn't ruin the double date sweetheart." I said while whipping her tears away. "I didn't?" she ask me and I nodded and kissed her lips softly.

After 2 minutes I pulled away and ask "shall we go back inside?" Kim nodded and we walked back. We sat back on our chairs and Kelsey said "Just on time for the desert"

* * *

**Nobody P.O.V.**

The teens ate their desserts. Jack fed Kim sometimes and pecked Jack lips most of the time. The two love birds didn't knew that Kelsey took some kiss pictures from them with her I-phone. Brody looked at his girlfriend and she showed him the pictures she made. "They would kill you baby" He whispered in her ear. Kelsey smiled and held her shoulders up trying to say that she didn't care.

After their deserts Brody paid the dinner and they went out side the restaurant and got back in the limo. "Um Kelsey what's in the bag?" Jack ask his friend "Ohhh the other dress" Kelsey told him "Yeah sorry about the dress." Kim said, Kelsey smiled at her blond friend and hugs her and said "It's okay, it will be good soon" Kim started to get a little dizzy. She grabs Jack's shoulder and the brown haired boy looked at his girlfriend. "you okay?" He ask her, Kim shook her head and said "too dizzy" "Kim just close your eyes and relax I have you" Jack told his girl, and he puts his arm around her waist.

* * *

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

"Awww you guys are so cute together!" I said, Brody puts a arm around my shoulder. "I guess Kim is ill, she looks still pale." Brody told Jack. Jack nodded and said "Yeah I guess so too" and he felt her forehead and nodded, "she's getting hot." I nod and laid my head on Brody's shoulder.

When we got to Jack's house. Jack woke Kim by saying "sweetheart we are home" Kim opened her eyes and the driver opened the door, Jack stepped out and held a hand out towards Kim. She took is hand while try not showing the pain and got out the limo. We said our 'byes' and we drove to Brody's house. We stepped out and we got inside.

"What was wrong with Kim?" Brody ask me while putting his key on the table. "What do you mean?" I ask him while sitting on the couch. He joined me and said "well when she got out the limo she tried not to show her pain." I was silent for a moment, remembering how I saw her when I came back from the office. "Kelsey do you know something?" I heard Brody ask in a tone that he know that I was hiding something. "Well, maybe Kim felt?" I tried to lie but my voice started to get high. Brody raised one eyebrow and I said "Okay, I can't lie to you"

Brody nodded and ask "Well what happened back there?" I said "sorry Kim, I have to tell it" and I looked at Brody "the reason why it took so long was not that Kim had trouble with her dress, but" I started and sighed. "When I had to get the dress Kim was there alone in the bathroom and when I came back Kim was on the ground and had scars, bruises and wounds on her arms and I don't know maybe her waist." I told him he opened his mouth but I held my hand up "The reason we didn't told you guys was that Kim didn't want to ruin the night, I wanted to get you guys but Kim didn't wanted and she told me that she is going to tell Jack about it tonight when they are home" I explained him in one breath.

* * *

**Brody P.O.V.**

I can't believe what I heard. Kim got beat up but didn't want to tell us, okay I don't have to know everything what happened but Jack does. "Do you really think that Kim would tell Jack?" I ask her, she held her shoulders up. "I think Jack would find out when he sees Kim in the light." Kelsey told me. "Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Kelsey shook her head and I sighed. I hope Jack is going to find out soon.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

We walked inside, the lights were off but the TV was on. We walked in the living room seeing my mom and gramps watching a movie. "Hey mom and gramps" I greeted them they turned and my mom said "Hey Jack and Kim, how was the date?" "Really nice and we had a good time." Kim said and smiled, she took off the heels and sat on the couch. "I'm going to change. I cant stand wearing a tux now" I said and walked upstairs and heard everyone laughing. I came in my room and got changed in my sweatpants and a black T-shirt and walked back down stairs. I walked to the couch and Kim stood up, I said goodnight to my gramps and mom and Kim walked upstairs.

I followed her and hugged Kim when she was by her door. I faced her and looked at her. She looks like that she is in pain. "You okay?" I ask her, she nodded with her head. "Kim..." I said serious, "I just have a little bit pain and don't feel 100 present okay but I'm okay" Kim said and kissed me. When she pulled away she opened the door I looked at her. Something isn't right "I'm going to change." Kim said and walked inside. "You can come in if you want" She told me. I nod and walked inside and closed the door and sat on her bed.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I grabbed a shirt and a pyjama short and walked in the bathroom. I got out Kelsey's dress and got changed. I brushed my teeth, I removed my makeup and brushed my hair. I looked at my injuries and said "okay you need to tell him" I got out the bathroom and sat next to Jack on my bed. Jack hugged me and how much I love his hugs I was in pain.

"Jack can I show you something?" I ask him "Yeah what is it?" I looked at him and said "You know that Kels en I were long gone right at the restaurant." He nod and said "yeah and that you couldn't get out your dress cause you for got the zipper" Jack laughed I turned red and said "Very funny Jack, but Kelsey and I made it up. There was something else" Jack looked at me and I continued "When we were at the bathroom Kelsey went to get the other dress in the office so I was alone and tried to get the food out my hair. Then someone or something hit me. I blacked out and woke up on the ground and felt pain and dizziness. Only Kelsey was there and she tried to wake me up. She told me that I was covered with injuries and she wanted to go to you but I said that she don't have to do that cause I didn't wanted to ruin it again and that I would tell you when we are at home."

Jack was silence for a minute and then ask "Can I see the bruises?" I nodded and showed my arms and said "and some are on my waist." "Nothing on your legs?" Jack ask and he smiled. I pushed him out bed and he landed on the ground. I laughed at my boyfriend "well that was funny" Jack said with sarcasm. There was a knock on the door. Jack stood up and opened it, Maria walked in the room. "Kimmy here is some tea, and if you need something just go to my room" she told me and I nodded and thanked her for the tea and she left. Jack raised an eyebrow "What was that?" Jack ask me "What was what?" I ask him back. Jack gave me a 'ya know' look and I said "I told her what happened when I fainted and didn't felt well and I almost had to puke" "Okay for ones that was a little to much information" Jack said and I laughed. "But you are feeling okay?" He ask and sat down next to me as I took a sip from the tea. I nodded and lied down on bed. Jack kissed me right on the lips.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Nice ending for this chapter a sweet kiss. **

**But just a question... Who gave Kim her cuts bruises and scars? **

**Review!**

**Next time I don't know what's going to happen only I can say I'm busy writing the next one! **

**Review and make this girl really, really, really happy! If we hit the 200!**

**Allisselove **


	13. Stomach flu

**Heyyy well I'm ill home almost 4 days and just made some chapters! **

**And We are so close to 200 reviews 3 more and then we have 200! Thnx for the reviews! and I really laughed about the review from, LiveYourPassions.**

**Well all of you were wondering what happened with Kim in these chapter you will find out!**

**Enjoy the chapter, I'm sorry this isn't my best work but I tried my best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It**

* * *

**Stomach flu **

**Kim P.O.V.**

It turned out to a little make out section. When Jack was about to deep the kiss a really painful burning in my stomach. I pulled away and Jack looked at me, I got up and went to the bathroom. Shoot, period time... "nice timing under a make out section getting your period" I muttered under my breath. Now I knew why I didn't felt well.

I walked back to Jack and lied down on bed. "Period?" Jack ask me I turned red and nodded. Jack kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes.

**~Midnight **

I woke up, I sat up and my stomach hurt a lot. I looked at the time and it says 00.05 am and the weirdest thing of all I was cold. I grabbed my blanket and pulled it all over me. "Kim?" I heard Jack ask, I ask "Yeah?" "What are you doing?" Jack ask me "Pulling blankets over me." I told him "Your cold?" Jack ask, wow really Jack?! "No, you are so hot I need to cool of with a blanket." I hissed at him with sarcasm. He laughed and stood up and went to my closet, he turned the light on. He grabbed my pink sweater and tossed it to me. I put it on and thanked him and I got under the blankets. Jack sat next to my bed and kissed my forehead. Soon I felt in sleep.

**~Next day **

* * *

**Mika P.O.V.**

I just woke up because Tootsie woke me up. She licked my hand. "Tootsie don't do that please" I told the goat and she walked out my room. I stood up and grabbed some clothes and took a quick cold shower. Then I changed in some white shorts, my favourite pink flower top. I add some light makeup and brushed my hair and put a flower headband in my hair and brushed my teeth and went to my room. I put my sandals and put my earrings on and a hand bag. **(link on my profile!)** and went down stairs. I greeted my uncle. "Hey Mika, what are you going to do on this day?" "Hanging out with Julie, Kim and Kelsey." I told him, as I walked to the door. "you don't need to eat breakfast?" he ask me. I shook my head and said "I'm going to eat by Julie, see ya!" and I went out the house.

I was walking to the mall, cause Julie live nearby the mall and then I heard "heyyyy chicka get your phone WHOOO!" I laughed. I grabbed my phone and answered (Jerry is Italic):

* * *

Hey WHOO boy

_Hey chicka!_

_Sup with ma girl?_

I'm walking to Julie's you?

_Just lying in my bed and begging Jerry._

*laugh* you are so lazy

_Yeah, but you know me.. _

_DID YA HEARD ABOUT KIM LAST NIGHT!?_

*shocked* No what happened!

_I don't know I just heard from Milton who it heard from Brody._

I'll ask Kels, later but baby I love to talk to you but I have to go. I'm already at Julies house so byee!

_Bye chicka!_

* * *

And we ended our conversation. I rang the door bell.

* * *

**Maria P.O.V.**

I was deep dreaming about my lovely man when my only son woke me up. "Jack what's wrong?" I ask when I rubbed my eyes and opened it and saw the time 7.30 am. I looked at my son and he said worried "It's Kim." I jumped out bed and ask "What's wrong?" "She's really hot" Jack said to me I raised a eyebrow and he said "the other hot mom!" I laughed and said "I know and what more?" "Her stomach hurts a lot and she just threw over." he told me as we walked to her room. We opened the door and I saw my dad sitting next to her. "dad how is she?" I ask him, "Sick. We need to get her a doctor." he told me.

I nod and walked downstairs to the house phone and called doctor Krupnick "Hello, with A. Krupnick" "Amanda, can you please come?" I ask her, "Sure what's wrong you sound worried." Amanda said. "Yeah, Kim the girlfriend from Jack is sick, but we don't know what to do!" I said full with worries. "Don't worry I'll be there in a few minutes." Amanda told me and she hung up.

I ran back upstairs and told them that the doctor will come soon. "Jack please change" I told my son, he nod and walked out the room. I walked to Kim and put my hand on her forehead and she felt hot. "Honey you are burning!" I said to her, "but I feel cold." Kim told me. "It's going to be okay sweetie" I told her and then the doorbell rings. "I'll get it, then I'm going to practice." and with that my dad walked out the room. "How are you feeling?" "not good" she said then the door opened and Amanda walked in "Okay, I'm here Maria." she walked to us and ask "Are you Kim?" Kim nod and Amanda said "I'm doctor Krupnick." "I know aunt" Kim said, I stood there and ask "are you family?" "Long story, Maria" Kim told me and I nod and said "I'll leave you two alone call me when I need to come" They nod and with that I left the room.

* * *

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

Come on come on! I don't know what to wear! Oh this is so much drama! I only did my makeup. There was a knock on my door. "Come in Brody" I called he walked inside and said "Hey, morning" I smiled and he kissed my cheek. "Not knowing what to wear?" He ask me, I nodded and he walked to my closet. "what are you in for?" He ask me, "jeans and a shirt." I told him. He nodded and grabbed dark blue jeans and a Boohoo Amber Stud Collar Blouse With Dip Hem and gave it to me. I walked to the bathroom and got changed. I brushed my hair and put a clip in my hair and walked back to the room. "See you look cute" He complimented me, awww he's so sweet. I pecked his lips. I grabbed my light flats and put my watch on and grabbed my bag.

"so where are you going?" Brody ask me. "to Julies" I told him and he smiled and ask while we were walking downstairs. "Is Kim going also?" I held my shoulders up and said "I don't know, I tried to call her but she didn't pick up the phone." Brody nod and I walked out the door. "Do I see you tonight here because we are leaving tomorrow remember?" he ask me. "Yeah, but can your parents pick me up at my home?" I ask me. "Yeah sure I'll call them and I'll text you the time." He told me and kissed me. When we pulled away I went to Julies house.

**~Time skipped**

I rang the door bell and Julie opened the door and may I say that she looked cute! wearing white jeans a silk scarf neck top and cute shoes and some makeup. **(Link on my profile) **"Hey Kels!" she greeted me and hugged me tight. "Hey cutie!" I complimented her and we got inside. "Hey Mika!" I called her. "Heyy!" We hugged and she ask "Is Kim coming?" "I don't know" I told her. We walked to the kitchen and sat down on the chairs and eat some biscuits or bread and tea.

* * *

**Julie P.O.V.**

"So are you exited to go to Hawaii?" I ask her, she nod. "we can't see you a whole week" Mika said, Kels nod. She seemed so of. "what's wrong?" I ask Kels. "Oh, well you see yesterday I saw something horrible." Kelsey started, and she looked at her tea. "well what happened?" Mika ask her, "Kim, she got beat up by someone" My mouth dropped and I ask "what? why? how? Who did that? and does Jack know?" "wow easy girl, I don't know why, how or who did that, and I don't know if she told him." Kelsey said. "Do you think who it is?" Mika ask Kelsey. Kelsey looked at her and said "No..." but after a couple of seconds "Well it can be D.T." "DT Like Donna T." I ask her, Kelsey nod and said "she came out the bathrooms and act like nothing was happened, but I don't know for sure" Kelsey twirled her dumps.

* * *

**~2 hours later**

**Mika P.O.V.**

We talked about different stuffs when the phone rings, Jul got up and grabbed the kitchen phone and answered with "Good afternoon, you are speaking with Julie Julia Anna Bella Mozena" Kels and I looked at Jules and she said "Ohhh no, really? Ohhh okay, yeah I got it. We will come soon. Yeah okay thanks for the call Amanda" and then she hung up and said "Girls Kim have stomach flu so she can't come and she ask if we could come to visit her now." Kels and I stood up and said "We're going!" We cleaned all the stuffs and walked to Kim.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

Urg I hate having the stupid stomach flu! Thanks to something that made me sick.

It's around 3pm and I just got my medicine. Maria went to work and Jack was with me all the time. "Jack, you don't have to stay here all time" I told him, he smiled and said "but what if I wanna stay here?" awww he's just so sweet I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Awww you are so sweet honey" I said and smiled weakly. Jack sat next to me and grabbed my hand "You know that I am sweet" Jack told me and he poked my nose.

"Don't poke my nose" I warned him. "Or?" Jack ask in a cute tone that make me laugh. Jack make me so happy, I love him with all my heart.

We stared at each-others eyes Jack lend in out noses were touching, his lips brushed against mine and then he pressed his lips soft and slowly against mine just for a second or 2 and there was a knock on the door. Jack pulled away and sighed "who is there?" Jack ask little irritated, "It's us, Kels, Jules and Mika" Mika told him. "come in!" Jack called and the girls came inside. "Wow what a room" Mika was surprised.

"wow did we interrupted something?" Kelsey ask us while pointing from me to Jack.

I shook my head and smiled at them. "Well kinda..." Jack muttered but then the phone rang. He walked out the room and Kelsey ask "are you feeling okay?" I smiled and said "well little bit, just got medicine from my aunt and I have to rest." "I hate the flu!" Mika said, I nodded in agreement and Kelsey said "Honey, I need to tell you that I'm going tomorrow on vacation with Brody for a week, so I'll back next Tuesday." I nod and said dramatic "awww how romantic!" We all laughed. I wonder who called Jack.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

I opened the door from my room. I answered the phone and said "Hello with Jack" "Hello Jack, is Maria there?" a voice ask me. "Um sorry she isn't home yet" I tod the man, "Ohhh on what time can I call you back son?" "Ummm, I don't know, maybe around 7pm?" I questioned, "That's okay then I'll call back then" the man said, I forgot something to ask Oh well I'll ask him now "May I ask with who I am speaking?" "Jackson, it's me your own dad." and I went silent.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**But just a question... is the person coming back who gave Kim the injuries? **

**Review!**

**Next time will the dad from Jack come! **

**Review and make this girl really, really, really happy! If we hit the over the 200!**

**Allisselove **


	14. Jason

**Heyyy **

**Thanks for the reviews! Love them all! we are over the 200!**

**Next goal 230 reviews? can we do that?**

**Enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It**

* * *

**Jason**

**Kim P.O.V.**

I slept peace full in my bed when I felt a pair off lips on mine. I smiled, as I opened my eyes to see two chocolate brown eyes. That were staring at me. There was only one person in the world with those eyes were I got lost. It was Jack. "Hey" I greeted him. As I looked around the room seeing Mika on the couch and Julie sleeping on a air bed.

"Morning, my sleeping beauty" Jack greeted me. "what time is it?" I ask him, "medicine time, my princess" Jack told me and handled a glass of water. I took my medicine and ask "why are you up so early?" "I have a tournament at the Black dragons dojo with my team." Jack told me. "Jack! You knew that there was a tournament coming and you took care off me?" I ask surprised. "Is that bad?" Jack ask I smiled at him and pecked his lips and said "No, but are you available to win I mean you didn't practice three days." "I'm going to be okay, but I have to go the guys and dad are waiting for me" Jack told me and kissed me with passion and love for a couple of minutes. We pulled away and I said "good luck" I closed my eyes and Jack kissed my cheek.

**~Later **

It's been three days ago when I got sick. Everyday was the same, lying in my bed taking my medicine, eating drinking and sleeping. My aunt told me not to walk till the sharp pain in me is gone. Or something like that or I get infections. Just yesterday was different. Jason was back, from his business trip. Mika, Julie and Jack were taking care of me all the three days. Mika and Julie slept over in my room so I wouldn't be alone when Jack wasn't here. I still remember yesterday, when Jason came back.

* * *

**~Flash back **

I was sitting in my bed texting my mom. The door opened and Jack came with my lunch. "Sweetie, lunch." Jack greeted me, I smiled at my phone and locked the screen and looked at him. "How are you doing?" he ask me with a smile across his face. "I'm okay only the pain, is getting on my nervous that's all" I told him the truth. "Okay, good to know." He said and sat next to me. "Who were you texting?" He ask me, "Just my mom" I replied, as I laid my head on his shoulder. "are you tired?" He ask me. "No, just lazy." I replied as I sat up and ask "can I get my lunch?" Jack smiled and gave the plate at me.

The door opened and Mika and Julie came in the room. "Hey Kim, feeling better?" Mika ask me, I smiled and said "Yeah better then three days ago." "Did you took your medicines?" Julie ask me while looking at my medicines. I nod and said "Jack just went to the kitchen to bring the dishes there. So I took my medicine." I smiled when I said Jack. "You are truly in love with him" Mika said dreamy. I just blushed and smiled, "Awww, that's just so sweet!" Julie said, and sat on my bed. "So how is it with the nerd love?" I ask her and Julie turned dark red.

"Oehhhh." Mika and I teased her. Julie tickled Mika. I stood up from my bed cause Mika was kicking around. Jack came back and saw me. Not even a minute he carried me. I looked at him and he said "Kim you are not allowed to stand or walk remember what the doctor said" "Ohhh yeah." I remembered and bite my lower lip. "Oepsie I forgot" I told him. "It's okay" He said and finally Julie and Mika stopped. "Are you little kids done?" I ask them.

"Awww he's holding her" Mika said, Julie and Mika got of my bed and Jack laid me back down in bed. "Now don't leave your bed sweetheart" Jack told me, I nodded and said "If Mika and Julie not going to tickle each-other then I'll stay in bed or else I'm walking to the couch." Jack shook his head and told me "you are crazy you know that" and pecked my lips.

**~Time skipped**

Julie, Milton, Jerry and Mika were in my room. Jack went to take a shower. So he left me alone with his crazy friends. "Hey chicka, can you dance like this" Jerry ask me and I shook my head. "Why?" He ask me, "Ummm. Jerry I have still the stomach flu and I'm not allowed to walk or stand so dancing..." I said, the door opened and Jack with wet hair came in the room.

"YO! Jack" Jerry greeted him, Jack smiled at me and my cheeks are getting hotter. "Kim I don't think you got the stomach flu but the Jack flu!" Jerry teased me, "Ya know Jerry, you are so lucky now that I'm not available to do something or you needed to go to the hospital!" I snapped at him, "Ohhh I'm so scared" Jerry joked I glared at him. "Jerry, I know Kim is not available to do something but I can hurt you with all my love." Jack warned Jerry. He shut up and Jack walked to me, and kissed my lips with all his love.

"Jackson someone is here" Maria called him and we pulled away and there was Jason. Oh God, oh God his dad is here. I looked over at the girls and boys and they were shocked also. Jack walked over to his dad, and he ask "Dad?" "The one and only" Jason replied. One minute of awkward silence I told Jack "Jack, be a man and hug your dad" after 30 seconds Jack hugged his dad.

Maybe you all are asking why Jack didn't hugged his dad, well it's not that he's ashamed hugging his dad in front of our friend it's just...

**-End flashback **

"KIM!" Mika yelled and shook me. I turned to her and ask "What was that for?" "for not noticing me!" Mika said, I raised one eyebrow and she continued "I tried to tell you my big problem." I nod and opened my mouth but then closed cause, Jack and Jason walked in the room. "Hey Mika and Kim" Jason greeted us. "Hey, how was the tournament?" Mika ask, I looked down just dizzy I closed my eyes and everything moved and turned **(do you all know that feeling sometimes?) **"Kim, just lie down." Jason told me, "I can't I think I'm going to hit the wall." I told them. "trust me Kimmy" Jack told me I nodded and Jack lifted me up and laid me down in bed.

* * *

**Mika P.O.V.**

When Kim lied down 5 minutes ago "Is she sleeping?" I ask Jack who was sitting next to her on bed. "I guess so" Jack told me, "How was the tournament?" I ask him. "Great we won!" Jack told me. "How was Jerry?" I ask him, "He did great, he won a mach with the nun chucks" I jumped up and down, for the first time he won that round. "That's impressive" I said, "Yeah he's glad that he didn't hit his gut." Jack said and I laughed.

"I going to take a shower, I feel all sweaty" Jack said and turned to the door. I laughed and turned to Kim.

She opened her eyes, and ask for water. I grabbed her glass and walked to the bathroom. I filled the glass with water and walked to her. I gave her the glass and I sat down next to her. Should I tell her? Well I have to tell it someone. "I think Jerry is going to break up with me" I told her and I'm sure she heard me cause she did a spit take on her pillow and coughed.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**But just questions**

**is the person coming back who gave Kim the injuries? **

**Why didn't Jack hugged his dad already when Jack saw him?**

**Will Jika stay alive?**

**Review!**

**Next time you all will read about how did they come together. It will have 2 parts!**

**Review and make this girl really, really, really happy with tons of reviews! **

**Allisselove **


	15. How did the couples come together Part 1

**Heyyy **

**Thanks for the reviews! Love them all! 217 Reviews!**

**Next goal 230 reviews? can we do that?**

**Enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It**

* * *

**How did the couples come together? Part 1**

**Mika P.O.V.**

I told her and I'm sure she heard me cause she did a spit take on her pillow and coughed. "You said what now!?" Kim said, then she continues "I'll hit you with my wet pillow, but first why are you thinking that" "cause he's doing weird" I answered then the pillow hit me. "O ehh, it's wet" I said while rubbing my face dry with her blanket. "I told you I'm going to hit you with my wet pillow." Kim reminded me and I nod, "but Jerry is always doing weird. So is he! Jerry and weird is a great match." Kim said to me and used her hands while saying that Jerry and weird part.

I laughed and said "No he isn't him self when he's around me" Kim nodded and the door opened and Jack walked inside and sat down next to me, as Jerry followed with Milton and then Julie. Julie whispered something in Kim's ear and she nodded. Julie clapped in her hands and ask if we wanted to watch a movie. We all agreed, and Jack carried Kim to the couch in her room and sat down next to her. I sat down next to Kim, I wanted that Jerry sat next to me, but he sat on the chair. Julie and Milton sat next to me.

I just smiled but inside I wanted to go out the room and ran far away. What's wrong with Jerry? Julie picked up a movie this time, 50 first dates. **(I love that movie!) **I smiled at her choice. This was the first movie I saw at Jerry's home, when we started dating. "This movie seriously?" Jerry ask, my heart broke in two, "what I wanna watch this movie and you said it was my choice Jer" Julie told him, Jerry shut his mouth and watched the movie.

In the middle of the movie the movie started to get all weirdly. the screen was not good and then it went black and white. Julie turned the movie off and said "okay well, that was not what I expected." Jerry laughed dryly and said "I wish it happened when my mom and her friends were watching that." Kim looked at me eying to Jerry. I held my shoulders up I didn't knew what she meant. Kim sighed and ask "Jerry and Mika what I'm just asking my self is how did you guys come together?" "Well it was a year ago when I met her at Dance camp in the summer." Jerry started.

* * *

**Jerry P.O.V.**

I started telling them everything in a flash back.

**Flash back**

_Her wavy brown locks were landing on her shoulders, her smile was so cute. Almost every guy was drooling over her in the cafeteria. She tripped over her own feet and walked against me. Because she saw how hot I was. "what it do girl?" I ask her, her cheeks started to get red and said "I guess you what it do, thanks for catching me" I winked at her and she walked out the cafeteria. I knew it was love at first sight. Cause when I got my diner I couldn't stop think about her. Her beautiful hair, her cute cheeks, her soft voice with a cute accent. _

_All the summer days when I was there I couldn't stop thinking about her. When I was about to walk out my dorm I saw her. My heart pounded fast in my chest. I thought I was going to faint, but no I just walked against a tree. Mika just ran to me and helped me up. 'Are you okay?' She ask me, I just smiled at her. 'yeah I am, thanks..." I told here she smiled again. "Well it's great to hear that" Mika told me, "So, what's your name?" I just ask her, I needed to ask her to the dance... "Mikayla but call me Mika you?" she ask me, "Jerry, just Jerry" I told her, smooth Jerry smooth I thought. Mika laughed and said "You are so funny" I put on my famous smile and told my self. Okay dude ask her out to the dance it's now or never. "So, are you going to the dance?" I ask her, what is happening to me! "I don't know... nobody ask me jet..." "why not?" I ask her and told my self 'Jer, you are going to turn in a girl with all your asking' "Because they think I'm an ugly Romanian dump girl" Mika said and sat down on a bench. I sat down next to her and said "Or they don't have the guts to ask a beautiful amazing smart girl out who have an amazing smile." Mika smiled and ask "you really think so?" I nod and said "Well you are going to the dance with me. That's right I ask you out something that all the boys didn't get" I paused and said "wait I'm confused" Mika laughed and said "sure, I'm glad you ask me out, I see you by this tree on 8?" I just nodded and said "I see you then" and I kissed her cheek and run away. _

**_~at the party_**

_I just picked up Mika and we got in the gym. "Looks like a school dance party" I said, as I looked around. "Well, there is one plus point and that's I met an amazing guy" "Who is it?" I ask her, Mika just giggled and said "you will find out soon, Jerry" she knew I was confused... We walked on the dance floor and we started dancing. The loud music was booming around the gym. _

**_~Later at the party_**

_Everyone with a date were slow dancing. We just sat on some chairs "Sadly it's the last day here" I told her, "I know, I had amazing weeks, and to end this summer, I wanna dance with you" I said to her and she smiled brightly when I held my hand out. She just grab my hand and we walked to the dance floor. She put her arms around my neck as I put my hands around her waist. After some seconds I remembered "Who is the guy you talked about earlier tonight?" I ask her, Mika smiled and said "He has black hair looks Latino, I like it when he's cheering me up and sometimes when he's confused, he's really good at dancing, I'm dancing with him now and I want to say I really, really like him" I ask her "Who is that guy! I really want to- Ohhhhh I get itt!" Mika laughed and said "I knew I was forgetting some things, he's really handsome and cute and make me laugh all the time" "And a great kisser?" I ask while I filled by. "what do u-" Mika tried to ask, but I cut her off with my lips. When I pulled away I said "I like you too" We danced, kissed all night..._

**_~Next day_**

_"well Mika I have to go my mom is riding me home." I told her, We were waiting for our parents, "I'm going to miss you Jerry." Mika said and hugged me tight. "I'm going to miss you too, but we are calling and texting" I told her, my mom came and I kissed her good bye, and turned to the car and let my tears fall. I thought 'I'm leaving the girl I might love' that's right Jerry LOVE Mika... as I felt in sleep during the ride home..._

**_~Hours later at Phil's _**

_I sat down, eating some falafel balls and drinking something. Jack, Eddie, Milton and Brody joined me. "Dude why are you down?" Eddie ask me. "Just a girl problem" I told him. "We are here for you man" Jack told me, he was the new kid and we became great friends. "thanks man" I said, "I know how you feel about it." Jack told me, I gave him a dead look and Jack continues. "Dead, broken, down, don't want to smile, thinking about her al day all night, don't eat a lot, you wanna be whit her, or just summarized you love her." I was really surprised, "You read my mind!" I told him, "That are just the signs of love Jerry." Eddie said, wow really dude... well it was true... _

_Then Phil came to our table asking "You guys, my cousin, Mikayla is going to live with me, and also going to your school so will you guys keep her in company?" We all agreed, and then he left to get his cousin. "But Jack, do you have a girl?" Milton ask. Jack nodded and said "Yeah" "Does she live here?" Brody ask, "No, in Tennessee, I hope she will come one time." Yeah sure... I said to my self when Jack said that. _

_"Uncle I don't wanna meet one off your weird teen guys friends..." A girl with an accent told Phil. "Guys this is Mikayla" Phil introduce her too us "Just call me Mika" Mika said, it cant be... "Sup?" Eddie ask, I looked up and saw her wavy brown locks were landing on her shoulders, her smile was so cute. __"MIKA!" I yelled as I ran to her and hugged her really tight. __"__JERRY! you live here in Seaford!?" Mika ask me. I nodded and said "I'm happy you are here" there was a silence and I said "Mika, I wanted to ask you something on dance camp but I was begging smart..." "Wow Jerry and smart. That's new" Milton interrupted me I rolled my eyes and said "anyways, I wanted to ask you... If you would be my girlfriend" Mika smiled and kissed me on the lips and said "Yes" I kissed her back and everyone was clapping at Phil's..._

**End flashback **

"Wow, that's yeah... romantic? I don't know what to say..." Kim was out off words. Sweet, Kim looked at Mika they are chairing the same looks as before. I wonder what's going on between them.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

"Well that was unexpected what I heard" Julie said, I looked at her and said "no words, but I'm happy that they are together" I'm playing with my fingers for a while and they were talking about something "It's so hard..." I said in a bored tone, Jack looked down to me and ask "what's wrong?" "I just wanna walk. I didn't walked in 3 days! or maybe longer..." I told him, I wanna walk is that to much to ask! Grrr... "Kimmy you know what the doctor said." Julie said, I nodded and said "Yeah but it take so long" "sweetie healing is always taking so long" Jack told me and pecked my lips.

"I know that but I just want to do something." I muttered under my breath. "Kim we know it's irritating but I think Jack don't wanna hear that you get more injuries or infections." Milton told me, I groaned and said "Milton, I know your mom is a doctor but please don't talk like it." "But I the con-" I interrupted Milton by saying "It hurts! my brain is going to explode... Jules how the heck can you live with my cousin." "I got used to it when I talked to him at the first time" Jules told me, I nod and said "That's fast, faster than me, and I'm his cousin" Julie laughed and said "Well I like it when he talked like that." "Thanks Julie, that calls Love Kimberly!" Milton mocked at me.

* * *

**Milton P.O.V.**

"how did you get together with Julie man?" Jack ask me, after pulling Kim in a tight hug when she tried to attacked me when I called her 'Kimberly'

**_Flash back_**

_I just walked out the cafeteria and opened my locker and grabbed my math. I just little danced and walked against a person as I yelled "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! ARE YOU OKAY?" Then I saw an light brown haired girl with glasses response "Yeah I'm okay, I'm just a little bit lost." She looked around and I ask "what kinda lesson do you have?" "Math, I really love this subject. Anyways where can I find it?" She ask me, I smiled and said "I'm going to math too, and maybe I'll show you around if you want." She nodded and said "Sure I would love that, and my name is Julie-Ann, but call me Julie" "Milton" I introduce my self, as I lead her to math. I swear it was love at first sight._

**_~Later_**

_Eddie, Brody and Jerry helped me to ask Julie out. Brody gave me a tip to bring Julie roses but I failed cause when I was about to give Julie the roses I got nervous and said 'they are my lunch...' and I eat them... so that plan failed. Jerry wanted to give me a make over I immediately rejected. Eddie made a plan to go on a date with her at Phil's to know each-other better. I agreed with that but I had no idea how to ask a girl out. So I called Kim for advice. It helped me a lot, "Milton, just be your self, listen to your heart, don't be nervous and if you get nervous think about math or other nerds stuffs. But never change who you truly are." Kim told me over the phone. "But I how can I ask her out without shutting down?" I ask her. "Just practice with your mom, or someone else who wanted to help you" Kim told me, and that hit me._

_I just practice with my mom after the call and the next day was the big day._

_"H- Hi Julie" I greeted her, she turned to me and smiled "Hi, Milton" she greeted back. "Um, would you like to go out with me?" I ask her. Julie thought for a time and I breathed in and out "Yeah sure where?" those words made me passed out. _

**_End flash back_**

"But we went to our date and trough the peoples who are spying on me we became a couple in two days..." I ended the story. "A perfect story of nerd love" Jack said, I looked at the time, 9 pm WOAW "GAH! I have to go or mom will freak out" I said I kissed Julies cheek and stood up. "See ya cousin" Kim said I gave a kiss on her forehead and said "Get well soon." and went out the room.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

When Milton went Jerry stood up and said "The J-Man is leaving, or Pepito will take my room tonight." He walked to Mika and kissed her, "Love you Mika" Jerry said, Mika smiled and said "Love you too baby" we awed and Jerry left. "And now there were four." Jules said. Jack carried me to my bed. I looked at him "you need to rest and maybe some sleep beauty, you will heal soon" after he said that he kissed me goodnight. 

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**I'm sorry it was rushed, but I really wanted to update before I go to the worst place on earth...**

**I give a shout out for the first one who get this and gives me the answer!**

**I hoped you liked it! **

**Review!**

**Next time KICK! well that will be intersting? Right or will something happen? Will the person who hurted Kim attack again?**

**Review and make this girl really, really, really happy with tons of reviews! **

**Allisselove **


	16. How did the couples come together Part 2

**Heyyy **

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! **

**I was super busy at my vacation and I'm also back at school. ****Sadly :(**

**I'm now a senior -.-' it's really hard I need to make time for study but I'm also going to update but it may get later sometimes..**

**Shout out to: KarateGirl77 for guessing the right answer! **

**Thanks for the reviews! Love them all! 227 Reviews!**

**3 more and then we have 230 reviews! but I think that we can get more lets say 250 reviews? Can we do that?**

**Just grab something to eat and drink for a long but sweet chapter :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It**

* * *

**How did the couples come together? Part 2**

**Kim P.O.V.**

_The falls were so romantic and beautiful, I'm glad that I got to go with the Brewers spending my vacation with them and later with my parents too. Everything was perfect, and then the kiss. It was so magical. Like we were the on-_

"KIM! Wake up!" Julie yelled, I slowly opened my eyes. "What time is it?" I ask her, "12.00 pm" she answered me. I sat up and groaned. "Why do you have to wake me up, I was having an amazing dream!" I told her, she gave me a tray with my medicines and a glass water. I took the medicines and swallowed the water. Urg it taste so gross! I never got used to the taste. I gave it back to Julie and she walked out the room.

The door opened, "Hey sleeping beauty" Jack greeted me. I smiled at him, "Hey Jacky" I teased him with the name he don't like that much. "Are we teasing now?" Jack ask and walked to me, he sat down and said "you know I'm going to win right." I fake laughed and said "No, you not." His face came closer and whispered "Yes, I am Kimberly" His lips pressed against mine. It was soft and butterflies were in my stomach, I smiled in to the kiss. His hands grabbed my waist, pulling me on his lap. Like our first kiss. We pulled away for air, our noses were touching. I smiled at him, "Done now?" Jules ask us.

We both turned to her and saw also Jason. "how long were you here?" we both ask. "Just a couple of seconds." Julie response, I nodded my head and then she ask "I wonder how you two came together. I guess it's really romantic and cute the same time." "Well it's true Jules" Jason told her and he left, she was really interested and ask if we could tell it. "Sure, I'll begin" I said

* * *

**Flashback**

_Jack and I were neighbours, back in Tennessee. My parents and his parents were talking about a trip where we are going to. See, Jack's mom and my mom were best friends since they were in diapers. Since now they are still best friends and so were Jack and I. _

_"Kimmy! I've got ya" Jack grabbed me by my waist as I came back from cheer practice. I giggled lightly and said "Jacky, please let me go! I want to take a shower! I'm all sweaty ya know!" "Woah, what's wrong with you?" Jack ask me, so he noticed that I got irritated and a bad practice. "Well what happened?" Jack ask me, knowing I had something in my mind. "Oh nothing just Jamie came late to practice... again, and I felt from the pyramid that's all" I told him, "What are you okay?" he ask me. "Just a little bit pain" I answered as he hugged me. _

_Our parents walked out side and Maria said "Awww look our kids they are so cute together." "They really make a cute couple" My mom said. _

_I was feeling weird when I heard that, my parents knew I liked Jack just like a friend. _

_But you know that your mind is talking to you saying "Yeah just like a friend huh? then why did you dreamed about him last night begging your boyfriend?" or that kind of stuffs._

_I removed his hands from me and I grabbed my bag and went to my room to get a shower and got changed. I came back and saw my parents talking to Jack. "It's okay Jack we knew that." My mom said and Jack smiled. "Knew what?" I ask them, "That.. he.. well.." My mom started. "That you will go on vacation with the Brewers one week earlier than planned" My dad told me. I nodded and said "I knew that." "Just a reminder Kim" My mom told me._

**_Next week~_**

_It was begin of our vacation, I went with the Brewers to the Niagara Waterfalls. It was breath taken. Also romantic, when we arrived with the car we stepped out and walked to a boat. We stepped in the boat with other tourists. We didn't went to close, 'cause you get soaked, or get a problem so... yeah. _

_I stood by the rails, looking at the sight. This is very beautiful to look at it. I always wanted to see the falls. It's really breath taken. "Love the view?" Maria ask me. I nodded and said "Yeah, I always wanted to see this." I smiled at her. "Your welcome." Maria said and smiled at me. _

_Then she left walking to her man, Jason. Love, that is such a beautiful thing to see. I focused back to the falls. I lend in forward as two arms went around my waist. "Jack I'm not going to fall you know that right?" I ask him, and looked up at him. "Yeah I know but you don't know maybe you will fall." Jack told me._

_Most of the girls will hate that Jack will be overprotective, but I don't hate it. I kinda love it, I really had a feeling that he really care about me and didn't want to see me hurt, or that something bad happens. It's so sweet how Jack is, I might have a crush on him. Okay, there I said it, I pretended three years saying I don't liked him, but now I'm kind off in love with him. _

_His cute smile, laugh, his hair, but the most amazing thing I see was when I looked in his eyes, they were beautiful, if I looked at him I really saw how he was. Most of the time I got lost is it. _

_"Loving the sight?" Jack ask me when I looked back at the falls. "Yeah, it's so breath taken." I told him, "Just like you." Jack mumbled in my hair. _

_I looked at him and ask "what did you say?" Jack smiled and said "nothing" I raised an eyebrow and said "Okay if you wont tell me then I'm not asking it" Jack came closer and his forehead was touching mine. Are we about to kiss? I thought, his lips brushed against mine, but then the boat stopped. _

_I looked around and saw that we were back. I bite my lower lip and looked at Jack. Yeah... what now... "I think maybe we should get out the boat." Jack told me after a long silence. I nod and we walked off the boat, Maria and Jason were already waiting. _

_We were walking and it stayed quiet between us. We stepped in the car and eat something. I stepped out the car when I got a text what totally shocked me. _

_I walked to the edge from the water and sat down on the grass and burst out in tears._

_A hand touched my shoulder the only thing I did was crying. _

_"Kim? What's wrong?" I knew that voice everywhere, Jack I just sniffed and he sat next to me, he pulled me in a hug. "My... my.." I started I couldn't get out my words Jack rubbed my back to comfort me " My twin is in the hospital." I told him finally, "What's wrong with her?" He ask me, he knew about Marie-Bella my cousin, but the reason that we call her twin is that we were born at the same day, same year and I'm ten minutes older. _

_Why is it my twin why!? I ask my self. "She'll be okay" Jack told me, I looked up at him and ask "Why are you so sure that Marie-Bella will be okay?" Jack smiled at me and said "God knows, MB will be okay." That made me smile, "Thanks Jackie" I said, "No prob." I looked up at him and smiled. His face came closer and whispered "You are very beautiful when you are smiling." His lips pressed against mine. It was soft and butterflies were in my __stomach, I smiled in to the kiss. His hands grabbed my waist, pulling me on his lap._

_We pulled away when it started to rain a little. "Thanks for begging here for me" I told him "I love to be with you Kimmy" Jack told me and kissed my lips. After the kiss I stood up and said "come we have to leave or we will be really soaked" He laughed and we walked back to the car. "Kimberly! Where were you, we were so worried!" Maria told me and hugged me. "I just had a dip, my twin is in the hospital and I needed to get to rest." I told her. She hugged me tight and said "I'm sorry honey but please don't run away." "I promise Maria." I promised her and let me hugged her. _

_By now we were soaked and grabbed dry clothes. We went to the toilets and changed. I grabbed the umbrella and we walked to the car and stepped in. I got shivers all the way when we were driving to a camping site._

**_Time skipped~_**

_We arrived at the site and drove to the bungalow, number 120._

_Jason opened the door and we walked in. It was pretty cute. There were three rooms, one bathroom, a living room, kitchen and dinner place. I told the Brewers that I was tired and need to sleep. I opened the door from a room and walked in. I made the bed and lied down and felt in a dreamless sleep._

_I woke up, and the first thing I did was looking at the time. _

_5pm. Wow, I slept for three hours. I got out bed and walked out the room. "Slept well sweetie?" Maria ask me, I nodded and said "Yeah, but still a little bit tired ,but I can't sleep anymore." She laughed and I walked to the living room. Finding Jason watching TV. I wondered where Jack was._

_"Looking for Jackson, Kimberly?" Jason ask me, he was still watching TV. "Yeah." I answered, "He's outside." Jason told me, I nodded and opened the backdoor and saw Jack lying down on a big blanket. I walked to him and greeted him. _

_"Hey Kim" Jack greeted me, I sat down next to him and he ask "slept well?" "Yeah, little bit." I told him. He sat up and I looked at him. Something was bothering him. "What's wrong Jack?" I ask him. "Nothing, it's just..." he began and looked at me, I really felt uncomfortable right now. "nothing it's stupid." Jack said, I looked at him and said "Jack just tell me" _

_Jack kept staring at me. He lend in and kissed me on the lips. I smiled in the kiss. I put one hand on his chest. He pulled away, "sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that." he apologize me. "Jack it's okay, you don't have to apologize." I told him, he looked at me, I kissed him back on the lips. I felt Jack smile in the kiss. I pulled away and Jack ask "what just happened?" I laughed and I playfully hit his shoulder. _

_He smirked and said "Does Kimmy have a little crush on me?" I fake laughed and said "No, sorry honey" "sure... Kim, then why did you kissed me?" he ask me, I felt blush rising to my cheeks. "aw, your blushing Kimmy." Jack teased me, "shut up" I told him and hide my face with my hair. Jack removed my hair and said "It's okay if you have a crush on me, cause I'm crazy about you" I smiled, he kissed me lightly on the lips. _

_When we pulled away I told him "I'm crazy about you too" and pecked his lips. _

_"Finally!" We heard, we both turned around and saw our parents. "Uh, hey mom dad, umm, I thought you just came tonight?" I ask/greeting them. "We didn't had much traffic." My dad answered. I nodded, "My boy have the guts to make a move." Jason smiled and laughed, Jack turned red. "So..." I said after a minute off awkward silence. _

_"Maria, do you need help for dinner?" My mom ask her, Maria nodded and they went inside, our dad's fallowed and watched TV. "So..." I said again. "That was awkward" Jack filled by as he lied down. "Totally agree." I agreed and lied down also and laid my head on his chest. "you know what hurt me?" Jack ask suddenly, I looked at him and ask "what?" He looked down at me and said "If you begging hurt" "Awww" I said and pecked his lips. _

**_Time skipped~_**

_It was night, 10pm. I brushed my teeth and brushed my blond locks. I walked to my and Jacks room. It was pretty small. I lied down on the bed. Playing with my blond locks. The door opened and I saw Jack. "Hey cutie" He greeted me, I smiled at him. All though the sweetness I still don't know if we are an item. _

_He lied down next to me. I turned to face him, he kissed my lips and when we pulled away I wanted to ask Jack something but he was first. "Kimmy, since our moms were friends and married at the same day with the love of their lives. When we were little kids. We promised to be best friends for ever and never going to change that, but now we are teens, I never break my promise to you. I really wanted to ask you something that is in my head a long time, Kim will you please be my girlfriend?" _

_I looked at him as I bit my lower lip. "Sure" I finally answered him. Jack lend in and kissed me..._

**End flashback**

* * *

"and since then we are still a couple" I finished the story.

"Awww that was so cute!" Julie told us, "romantic, drama and kissy" Julie filled by. I nodded, I wanted to say something but the door opened, Jerry, Milton and Mika came inside the room. Mika had a cast on her arm, without thinking I stood up and ran to Mika and ask "Mika are you ok-" nothing much more came out my mouth, when I saw something black moves in the hallway...

* * *

**WOW! Done with this chappie!**

**Did you all enjoyed it I hope so!**

**Review**

**What happened to Mika, and what was the black thing moving?**

**Well ones again sorry for the late update! **

**Next time: Will be a very cute Kick moments in it, will Mika explain what happened, and way more!**

**Review and make this girl really, really, really happy with tons of reviews! **

**Allisselove **


	17. Explain, jumpy and kissy

**Heyyy **

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! **

**Thnx for the reviews!**

**This is chapter 17, can we maybe handle it that this story get 300 reviews in the next coming chapters 18, 19 or maybe 20 or 21? Can we do that? Please that would make me super happy!**

**sorry it's a short chapter but hey it's an update :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It**

* * *

**Explain, jumpy and kissy **

**Kim P.O.V.**

"Kimberly you are not allowed to walk" Milton remind me, "Ohhh just shut it Krupnick." I snapped at my cousin. I was still looking at the hallway. Jack carried me back to bed as Julie closed the door.

"Can you please explain what happened?" Julie ask Mika, "Simple really simple." We looked at her and she continued "Well, I was walking down the stairs, when I slipped from the third step, and hit the ground. I didn't notice Jerry was there and he brought me immediately to the hospital. So I broke something, but it will heal fast. I hope"

We all nodded, and I started thinking, Who was that in the hallway? It can't be Jerry cause he was here. I looked at them and saw that they were soaked "How did you all get so wet?" I ask them. "Kimberly, it is raining." Milton told me and pointed outside.

I looked at the window and saw dark clouds and really hard rain. "Ohhh, okay I get it" I said while I turned back to them. I stared at the door.

* * *

**Julie P.O.V.**

"Poor you." I said to Milton. "It's nothing, we are not made from sugar." Milton told me, I nodded and smiled at him.

There was a knock on the door, Kim stood up but Jack grabbed her arm and pulled on his lap. I walked to the door and opened it and saw Maria, "Kids, dinner time, and Kim do you want to come downstairs too?" Maria ask, Kim nodded and stood up and walked to the door. "Before you all say I'm not allowed to walk. I'm feeling better, I don't have a sharp pain in my stomach any more" she told us.

We all nodded and we walked down stairs.

"Sure Jerry" Mika told to him and walked to Kim "What it's true I saw something"

"Here they go" Milton started after a second he ended "Again" I nodded and sat next to Jack.

We ate Chinese Maria was a really great cock, after we ate we helped with the dishes. Of course Kim had to go upstairs to get a shower. "Jack you really care about my cousin right?" Milton ask him while we dried the dishes, Jack nodded and put the stuffs back and said "With all my heart" Milton smiled and dried the dishes. When we were done we went upstairs. To Kim's room.

When we were at her door we heard sniffing. I opened the door and we walked in the room, but no Kim. "Kim!" We all called, "In the bathroom, be soon out here" Kim answered us, Jack sat down on her bed. About two minutes the door opened, Kim came out. Seeing the look at her face she is hiding pain.

Kim sat down on the bench. "Is everything okay Kim?" Mika ask her, "Yeah I'm okay" Kim answered emotionless. "What was that sniffing?" Milton ask her, "I just felt out the shower and it hurt" Kim answered "Okay.." Milton answered, He got a text from his mom and he said "got to go, see you all later" and kissed me good bye and left Jerry followed, him. "No goodbye?" Mika ask sad. "I don't think he heard that." Kim told her, Mika nodded and ask "Kim since you are 'better' now, do you want us to stay over or do you want to be alone?"

Kim thought about it and said "You two go and have some fun, I'll be okay. Jack is taking care of me." "Well okay then" Mika and I said we both hugged her and hugged Jack. "check Kim, I think she's hiding something" I whispered in his ear Jack nodded and we left the house.

"Wanna sleep over?" Mika ask me, "Sure, I don't have other plans for tomorrow." I told her. We walked over to her home.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

When everybody left I walked to Kim and said "Kim you know that I'm not stupid right?" Kim looked at me and said "Yeah I know." She was playing with her fingers. "So what did real happen to you?" I ask her, hurt was written all over her face. "I just hear that my grandma was in a car accident." by hearing that, it shocked me really.

I hugged my girl and she cried. "then why did you lied to us?" I asked her after a time. "I didn't lied, I slipped out the shower and landed on my butt. Plus I know them now a week so, I didn't felt to tell it right now..." Kim told me and laughed a little. I smiled down at her and kissed her.

I knew exactly what she meant. They may are her friends now but she don't trust them that much. Ya all are asking why? Well since I know Kim my whole life. The peoples where she was friends, used her, hurt her, and let her fall down. At one night Kim broke down and cried all night.

I pulled away, she put her head against my chest. We staid in this position for a time.

* * *

**Time skipped~**

**Mid night**

**Kim P.O.V.**

I woke up in the middle of the night, because of a sound in my room. I opened my eyes and looked around. I around the room and saw nothing only black, black and oh you all guess it black. I still had a feeling that something isn't right here.

My heart pounded hard. I stood up and walked quickly to the wall, and turned the light on. Nothing. Fine no lights. I walked back to my bed and grabbed from the nightstand my phone and lighted the room a bit.

I opened the door quietly and looked around the hallway. Nothing, I felt something looking at me. I quickly looked behind me but nothing. I really felt uncomfortable and went to Jack's room.

I opened the door and walked in while closed the door first. I shook Jack awake when I was by his bed. "Jack." I called him. Jack woke up and smiled at me, "Kimmy what's wrong?" He ask me, I looked at him "I have a feeling that something is in my room, but of course the power is off so I couldn't see it, I went to the hallway to see if there was something but when I was looking. I felt that someone was behind me witch scared me cause nobody was behind me..." I told him.

Jack grabbed my hand when I looking at the door. I shocked when he grabbed it. Wow I'm jumpy tonight. "Come here" Jack told me and I put my phone on the nightstand and Jack lied down and a minute later I followed. I still looked at the door. "Kimmy, there is nothing that can hurt you. I'm here" Jack told me. I relaxed a little bit and hugged Jack tight. I pecked his lips and thanked him. "No prob. babe" Jack said.

I felt my eyes got heavy. I looked up at Jack and saw him looking at me and said "Kim go to sleep" I nodded and kissed him. It was so good to be in his arms when I'm jumpy. It makes me feel like I'm not only protected but also feeling that he cares and love me still no matter what is happening. With that in my mind and Jack's arms around me I felt in a peace full sleep.

* * *

**Did you all enjoyed it I hope so!**

**Review**

**Next time: Kelsey will be back and there is a surprise but what is it?**

**Sorry for the short chapter **

**Review and make this girl really, really, really happy with tons of reviews! Make me super happy to go to the 300 reviews as we are at the 20 th chapter!**

**Allisselove **


	18. Kelsey is back! And a big surprise Part1

**Heyyy **

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! **

**Thnx for the reviews!**

**Please let this story hit the 300 reviews!**

**This chapter I made in two parts, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning: there will be a little 'scary' thing in the couple of lines in Kim's P.O.V. I don't know what scary is for you all but I don't know how old my readers are so if you can't handle it then start reading by where KIM! is written in Capital letters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It**

* * *

**Kelsey is back! And a big surprise? Part 1 **

**Kim P.O.V.**

It was three nights ago, when I was jumpy all night._I woke up to see Jack laying down next to me with his arm around me, I carefully lifted his arm, got up and then put a teddy bear in my place, but then I heard Jack mutter in his sleep "oh Kimmy your so soft" I almost started laughing really loudly but luckily I held it in. I looked at the alarm clock and shrieked in my head it was only five in the morning what was I suppose to do, what if someone killed me while everyone else was sleeping!_

_I was about to walk out of Jacks room when I heard a small beep, curiously I turned around to find the alarm clock flashing the numbers starting changing, Jack disappeared, the bed disappeared, everything started disappearing, but then I saw a girl drenched and dripping with water which soon turned to blood she had a sinister look on her face and she started walking closer and closer to me, she pulled out a knife and stabbed me and then everything went black._

_I woke up in a old room with creaky wooden floors, I looked around and then I heard whispering voices, blood appeared on the walls saying "your next Kim", my eyes widened, then a voice started saying get out Kim get out while you can! As I was listening to the voice the same black figure I saw yesterday started walking towards me, but I couldn't make out who it was because the room suddenly went and voice started screaming again, get out Kim, Kim get out,_ KIM!

I woke up screaming and find myself on Jacks bed with Jack next to me and had his hands clenched on my shoulders, I felt my face covered with sweat. That's when it hit me I just had my worst nightmare... A nightmare that will definitely haunt me again...

The sun was shining trough the windows. I looked at the alarm and it was 7.30 am. Jack lifted me up and I giggled inside me when I got lift up. I felt I was on top of him. I opened my eyes and faced him. "Kimmy you okay?" he ask me with worries. "Yeah, just had a nightmare that's all." I told him the truth, he hugged my waist and said "It's okay I'm here for you." he kissed my lips.

We pulled away after two or three minutes. There was a knock on the door. I felt my heart beating harder, I gripped Jack's shirt. Jack sat up and I was sitting on his lap. "Come in" Jack called. Jason and Maria walked in the room. I was breathing out the air I was holding in when I saw it was them.

"Is everything okay?" Jason ask us, Jack looked at me and said "Kim had a nightmare" I nodded "but not just a nightmare it looked so real, that nightmare really got me. I was never so scared in my whole life." I told them, "But are you okay sweetie?" Maria ask me as she sat on Jason's lap. "Just a little bit shaky but it will go okay, I guess." I told them. They nodded, as Jack looked at me asking "nothing more?" I shook my head.

The door opened and a voice said "what's going on here?" I gripped Jack's shirt again and hide my face against his chest. I was scared to death. "Nothing much dad, and please knock before you open the door Kimberly had a really bad nightmare" Maria told him, a warm hand landed on my knee I looked up and faced Jason and Maria. I let out a sigh and stood up. You could really tell I was shaking, because my legs were trilling like crazy.

"Kim, don't freak out" Jack told my, why the world should I freak-? arms went around my waist, I wanted to scream and Jack whispered in my ear "calm down it's just me" I turned to face him and saw we were alone in the room. I guessed they left to bed or eating breakfast.

Jack lifted my chin up and I looked at him, I could tell love and care was written in his beautiful brown chocolate orbs. He lend in and kissed me really carefully. I kissed him back really soft. Jack pulled away and told me "remember that Kelsey is coming back today and that we are going to somewhere." I nodded him, I almost forgot Kelsey comes back at 1pm, I really needed to change, but first I kissed Jack ones more.

* * *

**~Time skipped **

**~At the airport **

**Mika P.O.V.**

I walked to the gate where Kelsey will arrive, it was if I didn't got it wrong gate 10.

As I came closer to the gate, I knew I was at the right place, because I saw a idiot dancing like a pro. I immediately knew it was Jerry. I walked closer and saw him I greeted him with a kiss, and saw Milton and Julie who were laughing hard about Jerry's dance moves, Jack and Kim were kind of making out.

"Kelsey haven't arrived yet?" I ask Milton, he shook his head. I nodded and saw Julie looked blue, but beautiful. She was wearing a blue sleeve top, black jeans, Qupid Vela Wedge Bootie, body bag, and added some makeup and her hair was long and half curly. **(Link on my profile) **"Looking nice Jules." I told her, "Thanks we are going to a karaoke place" Julie told me, I nodded knowing Kelsey loves to sing. I looked over to Kim and she was wearing a white sweater, light blue skinny jeans, white sneakers, and a little shoulder back. Her honey blond hair was wavy and added light make-up. **(Link on my profile)** "Are you coming to Mika?" Kim ask me who was still sitting on Jack's lap. I shook my head and giggled, cause Jack has little bit gloss on his lips when he was kissing Kim.

Kim looked at me and ask "What's wrong Mika?" "Well, Jack have light shiny pink lips" I told her, Kim looked at Jack and she laughed. "you looking nice Mika" she told me, I smiled and said "thanks, but I think it's a little bit to black" "Well I think it looks great on you" Kim told me I smiled at her, and sat down playing with my rosary.

* * *

**Brody P.O.V.**

We walked out the plain and went to the gate. We didn't had much stuffs with us. I looked at my beautiful girlfriend, who was really the sunshine in my life. Her long beautiful brown hair is shining in the lights, her colorful shirt means that where ever you go colors never dies, her long legs were slim her white jeans fits her, all though she is wearing heels **(Link on my profile)** I'm still taller than her.

We walked together hand in hand. "Did you loved Hawaii?" I ask her, "Yeah it was really beautiful and I'm happy that I could spend time with you" Kelsey told me I kissed her forehead and walked up to the end of the gate.

* * *

**Kelsey P.O.V.**

We walked out the gate and got attacked by our friends in a big hug. "We missed you guys!" I told them and we went to sit somewhere. "so did something happened while we are gone?" My love ask the group. "Just chilling, talking watching a boring movie, the girls took care of Kim and we won from the Black Dragons WOOOW!" Jerry told us, I nodded and congrats them.

I turned to Kim and ask "And how is the sick chick doing?" Kim laughed and said "I'm okay, I really do feel better" "How about your injuries?" Brody ask her, the whole group went silent. "They are healing, Brody" Kim answered, "Does Jack knows." he told ask her, Kim nodded "after the date I told him." She said, Jerry and Milton were still shocked. They didn't knew I think. "Injuries where Kimberly?" Milton ask his cousin, Kim shoot him a dead glare and said "Some on my arm and on my waist" She showed the bruises on her arm.

Jerry and Milton were nodding. It was an awkward silent right now. Until Jerry ask...

* * *

**Did you all enjoyed it I hope so!**

**Review**

**and? how was this chappie? **

**I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Review and make this girl really, really, really happy with tons of reviews! Make me super happy to go to the 300 reviews as we are at the 20 th chapter!**

**Allisselove **


End file.
